Prova di innocenza
by KuroHime27
Summary: Sudah tidak ada yang bisa diperbaiki dari hubungan antara Vongola dan Cavallone. Pengkhianatan yang dilakukan Vongola sudah terlampau jauh. Bisakah Vongola mencari bukti untuk membersihkan nama yang telah ternoda? D18 6927 8059 XS Rating changed
1. Teaser

Summary: Sudah tidak ada yang bisa diperbaiki dari hubungan antara Vongola dan Cavallone. Pengkhianatan yang dilakukan Vongola sudah terlampau jauh.

Pairing: D18, 6927, 8059

Teaser

"Andai suatu saat keluarga Cavallone terancam karena Vongola, kami tidak akan segan-segan berbalik memusuhi Vongola... Camkan hal itu.."

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyouya..."

"Jangan menghabiskan waktumu Haneuma..."

"Kami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.. Tapi setahun terakhir ini, kalian.. Berubah.."

"Pembantaian besar-besaran terhadap keluarga-keluarga musuh dibawah perintah langsung Vongola decimo dan guardian-guardiannya... Tidak terkecuali wanita dan anak-anak sekalipun..."

"Vendice tidak dapat melakukan apapun... Sedangkan para Arcobaleno menghilang tanpa jejak"

"Sejak saat itu hari-hari bagaikan neraka"

"Seseorang merasuki dan menggunakan tubuh kita..."

"Keluarga Cavallone mencoba bernegosiasi namun malah dihancurkan dengan alasan penentangan atas Vongola... Dino Cavallone ditangkap dan disiksa..."

"Kedua matanya buta... Sedangkan kakinya sudah tidak dapat dipakai lagi..."

"Aku... Melakukan hal ini.. Pada Haneuma...?"

"Grup Varia pun dibasmi karena dinyatakan membangkang dari perintah Vongola... Kini mereka memutuskan untuk bekerja sama dengan Cavallone untuk menggalang gerakan pemberontakan dari Vongola"

"Kumohon dengarkan aku dulu Dino-san! Kami.. benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang telah kami lakukan selama setahun ini! A..Aku... tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti ini pada kakakku sendiri..."

"Jangan katakan apa-apa lagi sampah busuk! Setelah apa yang kalian lakukan pada kami, jangan harap kami masih mau berhubungan dengan Vongola lagi!"

"Tsuna... Apapun yang kau katakan padaku... Akan kupercaya... Namun... Vongola telah nyaris membasmi semua anggota keluargaku dan mendorong habis teritori kami sampai kami tersingkir ke desa kecil ini... Kurasa sudah tidak ada cara lagi untuk menyambung kerja sama antara keluarga kita lagi.."

"Haneuma..."

"Yang kukatakan pada Tsuna.. Juga berlaku terhadap hubungan kita Kyouya... Sudah tidak ada yang bisa diperbaiki..."

"Haneuma... _Kumohon..._"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang..?"

"Nama yang telah ternoda... Akan selamanya tercoreng dalam hati semua orang"

"Kalau kalian ingin membersihkan nama kalian, telusuri kasus ini sampai akarnya! Giring orang di balik masalah ini ke depan publik agar semua orang tau siapa yang salah!"

"_Buktikan kau bisa mendapatkanku kembali..."_

A/N ini baru teaser... maaf... . tapi tertarik gak? Tolong di review ya~

Salam kenal, saya Naya... ini fanfic pertama di fandom KHR, mohon dimaafkan kalo ada kesalahan dari penulisan karakter di chapter-chapter ke depan...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Saat Hibari Kyouya membuka matanya, mendapatkan dirinya berbaring di atas _futon_ tipis di kamar peristirahatannya yang terletak di pojok markas Vongola. Lelaki itu bangkit dari alas tidurnya dan mengusap-usap mata untuk menghapus kantuk.

Ia menelusuri kamar bergaya jepang itu dengan mata kelabunya, mencari sesosok seseorang untuk menyambutnya seperti biasa. Tidak menemukan lelaki yang dicarinya, Hibari memanggil sebuah nama,

"...Haneuma...?"

Tidak ada suara jernih menjawab panggilannya,

"Kamu dimana...?"

Sawada Tsunayoshi tiba-tiba tersentak. Rasanya ia baru saja bangun dari tidur panjang yang tidak terganggu. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah berjabat tangan untuk menutup sebuah rapat dengan seorang boss keluarga yang beraliansi dengan Vongola. Namun tiba-tiba semuanya hilang ditelan kegelapan. Kini ia tidak menemukan dirinya di tempat rapat itu. Sejak kapan dia berpindah tempat ke kantornya?

"Hmmm...? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku ada di sini...?" desahnya sambil menggosok-gosok belakang lehernya, mencoba mengendurkan sedikit ototnya yang kaku.

"Sejak kapan aku duduk di sini? Ini jam berapa?" Tsuna berdiri dan merenggangkan punggungnya sampai berbunyi. Lelaki itu memandang meja kerjanya yang penuh dengan kertas-kertas dokumen dan merengutkan alisnya saat sebuah dokumen yang tertumpuk paling atas menarik matanya.

"Surat perintah apa ini? Aku tidak ingat pernah menulisnya..."

Tsuna melayangkan matanya yang kecokelatan ke tulisan yang tercetak rapi di kertas itu, "Perintah penghancuran keluarga Cozzo... Penggempuran habis... Siapa yang menyetujui rencana seperti ini?"

Matanya membelalak ketika menemukan tanda tangannya yang khas tercoreng di pojok kanan surat tersebut,

"A... Apa-apaan? Aku tidak pernah mengeluarkan surat seperti ini!"

Lelaki muda itu mengambil dokumen-dokumen lain yang tertumpuk di mejanya dan membacanya satu persatu, "Penarikan teritori keluarga Adamo... Pengambilan alih keluarga Fabiano... Pembunuhan berencana boss keluarga Riccardi... Aku tidak mengerti... Bagaimana mungkin aku mengesahkan rencana-rencana seperti ini? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? "

Tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu kantornya dengan kasar. Tangan kanannya yang setia, Gokudera Hayato masuk dengan tergesa-gesa. Kedua matanya membelalak panik dan peluh bercucuran dari keningnya.

Pergelangan kemeja dan jasnya yang biasanya selalu tertata rapi ternoda sesuatu. Noda yang sangat Tsuna kenal jika melihat bidang pekerjaannya. _Darah._

"Juu...Juudaime! Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti! Aku merasa seperti ketiduran... Tapi tahu-tahu aku sedang ditengah-tengah misi penyerangan yang aku tidak ingat pernah kudapat!" teriak pemuda berambut _silver_ itu.

"Te... Tenang Gokudera-kun! Aku juga sedang kebingungan... Tiba-tiba banyak surat-surat yang tidak pernah kusetujui sudah kutanda tangani dan semuanya tentang misi-misi yang tidak masuk akal... Maksudku.. penggempuran keluarga-keluarga yang berkerja sama dengan kita? A...Apa-apaan ini?" Sang boss mulai berbicara tanpa henti. Kebiasaan lamanya saat sedang panik.

Saat laki-laki muda itu berhenti bicara, dua orang _guardian_nya memasuki ruangan. Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan bekas luka di dagunya dan remaja kurus dengan sepasang tanduk yang mencuat dari rambut ikalnya yang tebal. Warna kepucatan mewarnai kedua wajah keduanya dan darah segar mewarnai kemeja putih mereka dengan semburat kemerahan.

Yamamoto Takeshi mendorong Lambo, yang sedang terengah dengan mata yang membelalak ketakutan, dengan lembut. Menuntunnya untuk duduk di kursi, tepat di hadapan meja Tsuna,

"Yamamoto! Lambo kalian terluka?" Tanya Tsuna gugup. Kondisi _Lightning Guardian_nya jelas-jelas sangat mengkhawatirkan.

Tsuna bangkit dan mendekati sang remaja berambut ikal. Ditepuknya pundak kurus remaja itu lembut dan didekapnya _guardian_ muda tersebut erat ke dalam pelukannya. Dengan segera kedua tangan Lambo yang gemetar mencengkram kemeja Tsuna erat. Tubuh Lambo yang kurus basah akan keringat dan darah yang mengering.

"Lambo? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ditatapnya _guardian of the rain_nya yang juga berkeringat dan pucat pasi, "Apa yang terjadi Yamamoto?"

Gokudera membantu kekasihnya duduk dan mengelus pundak lelaki itu mesra-sebuah sikap sensitif yang jarang diperlihatkannya di depan umum. Yamamoto mengelap dahinya dengan tangan yang bergetar dan mulai bercerita,

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu... Sadar-sadar... Aku dan Lambo sedang ditengah-tengah pembunuhan seseorang yang tidak kukenal... Beserta keluarganya... Bukan keluarga mafianya... Maksudku... _Keluarganya_... Anak-istrinya..." Yamamoto berhenti bicara dan membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lengannya.

Tiba-tiba suara bergetar terlontar dari remaja dalam pelukan sang boss muda, "...Aku... membunuh seorang anak... perempuan... bahkan belum genap 10 tahun... aku... aku..." Lambo menutup matanya erat-erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya lebih dalam di dada Tsuna.

Tsuna mempererat pelukannya, mencoba menenangkan Lambo "Sssshhhh... Tidak apa-apa... Kita juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi... Jangan menangis..."

Beberapa saat kemudian, kabut tebal tiba-tiba muncul di ruangan kecil itu, menandakan kehadiran Vongola _guardian_ yang paling misterius. Tiga orang sosok manusia muncul di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Seorang lelaki berambut biru panjang yang ditata membentuk daun-daun buah nanas mulai menampakkan dirinya. Di sisinya seorang wanita muda dengan rambut ungu yang serupa berdiri sambil terengah lemah Di punggung sang _mist guardian_, seorang pemuda berambut putih terkulai lemah bersimbah darah..

"Mukuro! Chrome! Kalian tidak apa-apa? A...Apa yang terjadi pada Onii-san?"

Mata _heterochromic _Rokudo Mukuro tidak berkilau nakal seperti biasa. Dibaringkannya tubuh lemas Sasagawa Ryohei di lantai dan sang _illusionist_ menghela napasnya lelah.

Tsuna melepaskan Lambo dari pelukannya dan berlutut di samping satu-satunya _guardian_ wanitanya, "Onii-san... Apa dia tidak apa-apa...?"

"Kami sudah mencoba menghentikan perdarahannya... Nyawanya sudah tidak terancam... Tapi..." Suara lembut Chrome terhenti, seakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

Gokudera mendekati Mukuro, "Apa yang terjadi? Apa kalian tiba-tiba mendapati diri kalian di tengah-tengah pekerjaan yang brutal?"

Mukuro menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menelan napas, "...Andai saja kami tersadar di tengah pembunuhan orang lain..."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Yamamoto bertanya sambil tetap duduk lemas di kursinya.

"...Kami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi... Tapi... kami yakin... Kami sedang menyiksa Sasagawa Ryohei dengan ilusi... Ilusi yang tidak patut digunakan pada siapapun..." Mukuro mengernyit.

Semua orang membelalakan matanya kepada kedua orang yang baru saja muncul di ruangan itu,

"Me...Menyiksa onii-san? Ja...Jangan bercanda Mukuro!"

"Menyerang keluarga lain adalah satu hal... Tapi... melukai teman sendiri...? A...Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Pekik Gokudera panik.

"A...Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Pada saat itu, tiba-tiba pintu kantor terbuka. _Guardian_ Tsuna yang terakhir muncul tanpa suara,

"...Itu yang ingin kutanyakan pada kalian semua..."

Di tangannya, sang _cloud_ _guardian_ memegang erat sebuah jaket berbulu yang kotor akan bercak-bercak darah yang telah menghitam,

"...Kenapa ada benda ini di kamarku...?"

TBC

A/N ini dia chaper pertama dari fanfic inii /./ makasi yaa untuk orang-orang yang udh ngereview teaser kemaren ^^ saya jadi malu bacanya... tetep ikutin baca cerita ini yaaa

Chapter ini baru pembukaan dari fanfic ini, belom ada apa2 yang terungkap jadi tunggu ajaaa :p

mohon maaf kalo ada kesalahan ato gak enak dibaca.. nulis pake bhs indo susah cari vocabnya tapi bhs inggris susah grammarnya... halah serba salah... anyway... sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnyaaa


	3. Chapter 2

"_Kyouya~ tutup matamu yaaa..." seru seorang lelaki tampan berambut pirang. Kedua tangannya menggenggam sebuah tangan kurus milik seorang pemuda berambut gelap,_

"_Cih... Kau memangnya mau membawaku kemana Haneuma? Jangan bertele-tele waktuku tidak banyak!" Damprat Hibari Kyouya kesal, kini ia berjalan melewati hutan di pinggiran teritori Cavallone dengan mata tertutup sambil dituntun oleh Dino Cavallone._

_Dia telah dipaksa oleh kuda bodoh itu untuk berjanji akan menutup matanya menuju tempat yang dibilang Dino sebagai 'tempat rahasia'. Walau ia merasa konyol, tapi Hibari tahu bila ia tidak menutup matanya maka Dino pasti akan merengek-rengek. Maka dari itu, mau tidak mau sang _cloud guardian _Vongola bersedia menuruti permintaan kekasihnya itu. _

_Hibari sendiri mulai menyesali keputusannya- berjalan melewati rerumputan dan akar-akar pepohonan tanpa pengelihatan jelas-jelas sulit, apa lagi jika melihat fakta bahwa pemandunya jatuh karena tersandung atau terpeleset lebih dari 5 menit sekali- namun ia masih mau melakukannya. Apapun untuk membuat si boss Cavallone berisik itu diam._

"_Kyouya bohooong... Kata Kusakabe kamu enggak ada kegiatan lagi hari ini kok! Jadi aku hari ini bebas membawamu kemana saja~" Jawab Dino dengan suara ceria._

_Hibari mendecakkan bibirnya. Ia harus memerintahkan Kusakabe agar tidak membocorkan jadwalnya ke kuda keras kepala ini..._

_Tidak lama, Hibari merasakan angin menerpa wajahnya dan bunyi gemericik air menggelitik telinganya. Dino berhenti berjalan dan menggengam tangan Hibari erat,_

"_Nah Kyouya, sekarang buka matamu ya" bisiknya lembut._

_Perlahan, Hibari membuka matanya. Dan dengan seketika matanya melebar melihat pemandangan indah yang terpampang. Dino membawanya ke sebuah padang rumput di tengah hutan itu. Sebuah danau dengan air paling bening dan biru yang pernah dilihat Hibari menggenang dengan tenang, dihiasi dengan berbagai bunga-bunga liar yang tumbuh disekelilingnya. Di pinggir danau tersebut berdiri sebuah rumah tua mewah yang cukup besar, namun kelihatannya sudah lama tidak ditinggali orang, melihat kondisinya yang sudah agak rusak. Suasana di tempat itu begitu hening, hanya suara burung-burung dan beberapa bebek yang berenang di kejauhan lah yang bisa terdengar di telinga Hibari. _

"_Bagus kan Kyouya? Ini tempat favoritku looo! Benar-benar rahasia! Bahkan Romario dan Reborn enggak tahu" Dino menarik Hibari duduk di rerumputan pinggir danau sambil tersenyum lepas. Tanpa disadari, melihat senyum itu pipi Hibari menghangat karena perasaan yang tak dapat ia mengerti._

"_Aku tidak sengaja menemukan tempat ini saat masih dilatih Reborn! Dulu aku sering kabur dari dia kesini" Sang boss Cavallone mengeluarkan kura-kura kecil dari saku jaketnya, membiarkan makhluk mungil itu merayap menuju danau,_

"_Danau itu cukup dalam lho Kyouya.. Bahkan Enzo bisa berenang di dalamnya! Makanya kalau disini Enzo tidak pernah mengamuk~" Sambung Dino sambil melihat kura-kura peliharaannya perlahan-lahan membesar._

"_Rumah itu katanya rumah peristirahatan punya boss Cavallone pertama! Keren kan? Kapan-kapan aku mau merenovasinya agar bisa kupakai kalau sudah pensiun nanti~"_

_Mendengar ocehan Dino, Hibari tersenyum kecil, "Hmph... Umur segini kau sudah memikirkan pensiun? Bukankah itu sedikit terlallu cepat Cavallone?"_

"_Yaaa~h belum terpikir semua siiih tapi yang pasti sih yaaa..." Dino menutupi tangan Hibari dengan tangan besarnya yang hangat,_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Aku ingin tinggal di suatu tempat yang damai berdua dengan Kyouya!"_

_Hibari tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar seruan polos tutornya, lalu, dengan wajah memerah ia membalas,_

"_...Selama kau masih bisa bertarung dan aku belum bosan denganmu..."_

_Dino tertawa senang mendengar jawaban Hibari, "Aku akan berusaha Kyouya~"_

* * *

><p>Hibari Kyouya duduk di pojok bangku mobil limousine yang luas milik Vongola bersama lima orang <em>guardian <em>lainnya dan sang pemimpin mereka, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Walau kesal karena harus berdesak-desakan dengan _herbivore-herbivore _ini, tapi pikirannya terlalu penuh dengan kebingungan yang melanda semua orang yang berada di mobil itu. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat jaket berbulu bernoda darah yang ditemukannya tadi. Satu-satunya petunjuk tentang keberadaan seorang boss Cavallone yang masih tersisa di kamarnya. Padahal, biasanya barang-barang milik Cavallone selalu bergelimpangan di mana-mana sehingga membuatnya kesal karena kamarnya jadi terkesan berantakan.

Setelah mengecek penanggalan, mereka dapat memastikan, 'waktu kosong' yang mereka alami berlalu hingga setahun lamanya. Dan tidak ada diantara mereka yang mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi selama mereka 'tertidur'. Mungkin sang matahari yang biasa mencerahkan suasana tahu apa yang sedang berlangsung, tapi kini Sasagawa Ryohei sedang dirawat dalam keadaan koma karena luka-luka parah yang diduga diakibatkan oleh siksaan demi siksaan yang berkepanjangan.

Mereka mencoba mencari bawahan-bawahan lain di markas Vongola yang biasanya ramai untuk dimintai keterangan, namun hanya disambut oleh keheningan dan beberapa tatapan penuh rasa takut dari beberapa penjaga yang bahkan tidak berani membalas salam _guardian-guardian _tersebut. Hibari mencoba menghubungi tangan kanannya yang setia, Kusakabe Tetsuya, namun nomor telepon pemuda itu sudah tidak tersambung. Begitu pula bawahan-bawahan lainnya di organisasi _Foundation._

Satu-satunya harapan adalah menuju ke pusat penelitian milik Vongola yang berada di bagian lain dari kota itu, dan telah berhubungan dengan Irie Shouichi. Tsuna telah menelpon pemuda berkacamata itu dan dibalas oleh suara kaget miliknya saat mendengar nada suara sopan milik sang boss muda.

Di perjalanan menuju pusat penelitian, tidak ada seorangpun berani melontarkan kata apa-apa. Bahkan tidak ada lontaran-lontaran kata-kata santai dari sang hujan yang biasa mendamaikan atmosfer suasana atau rengekan manja sang petir.

Tiba-tiba mobil itu berhenti di depan sebuah gedung pencakar langit dan supir yang sejak tadi diam tanpa kata-kata berdehem dan berbicara dengan suara gugup,

"Tuan-tuan dan nona... Ki-kita sudah sampai..."

Satu persatu para _guardian_ turun dari mobil. Sebelum keluar, Tsuna menepuk pundak supir itu dan tersenyum ramah, "Terima kasih"

Anehnya, sikap itu malah membuat supir itu berdenyit ketakutan dan menarik pundaknya cepat-cepat, seakan tangan Tsuna membuatnya terbakar. Menyadari sikapnya yang tidak sopan, supir itu bercicit gemetaran,

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Boss... Si-si-silahkan hubungi saya saat anda semua mau kembali ke markas..."

Sambil memandangi mobil itu menghilang dari pandangan dan masuk ke area parkir, bibir Tsuna melengkung sedih,

"Ayo kita masuk Juudaime..." Panggil tangan kanannya sopan.

"A...Ah.. Baik... Maaf membuat kalian menunggu..."

Mukuro mengangkat satu alisnya dan menepuk bahu bossnya,

"Kau tidak apa-apa Tsunayoshi?"

"Hmmm? Yah... tidak apa-apa kok Mukuro... Jangan khawatir..." jawab Tsuna sambil menghela napas.

* * *

><p>Tidak lama kemudian Tsuna dan rekan-rekannya duduk di sebuah kantor luas milik kepala pusat penelitian Vongola. Di hadapan mereka duduk Shouichi Irie, pria muda jenius yang memimpin tempat itu.<p>

"...Jadi... kalian mengatakan... bahwa semua yang terjadi selama setahun kebelakang terjadi tanpa sepengetahuan kalian?"

"Ki...Kira-kira begitu... Irie-kun... Ka..Kami menyadari hal-hal yang telah berlalu mungkin... tidak berjalan begitu baik... Bisakah kau... mungkin... menceritakan hal-hal yang penting pada kami?"

Shouichi menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"Hmmm... Kuharap kau mengerti Tsunayoshi-kun... Sulit bagi kami untuk mempercayainya... Karena.. perilaku kalian selama setahun ini... bukanlah... perilaku yang terbaik..." kata pemuda berkaca mata itu sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang kemerahan bingung.

Tsuna menggigit bibirnya dan menunduk namun ia memberanikan diri dan mulai berbicara, "Aku mengerti... Tapi memang itulah yang terjadi Irie-kun... Karena itu..."

Shouichi memperhatikan mata cokelat atasannya yang bulat dan besar. Lalu pria itu menghela napas, "Baiklah... Untuk sementara waktu ini.. Anggap aku percaya denganmu... Lalu? Hal apa yang mau kau tahu?"

Para petinggi keluarga Vongola itu menghembuskan napas,

"Eeerrr... Paling tidak garis besarnya saja... Seperti apa saat kami tertidur... Keluarga mana saja yang kami... eeer... hancurkan..."

Shouichi menghela napas lagi, " Oke... Ini akan panjang...

Seperti yang mungkin kau tahu, terakhir aku melihat kalian... Normal... Adalah pada saat pertemuan dengan keluarga Russo... Aku sendiri hadir di pertemuan itu. Saat itu Tsunayoshi-kun hendak menjabat tangan Antonio Russo saat tiba-tiba kalian terdiam... Lalu... Sesuatu yang mengerikan terjadi.

Saat itu, ekspresi wajah kalian... Berubah... Tiba-tiba Tsunayoshi-kun mengeluarkan pistol dari jasnya dan menembak Don Russo tepat di dahi. Tentu saja bawahan-bawahannya mengamuk... Tapi mereka langsung dibunuh habis oleh Gokudera-kun dan kawan-kawan...

Sejak saat itu hari-hari bagaikan neraka dimulai... Vongola memulai pembantaian besar-besaran terhadap keluarga-keluarga musuh... Tidak terkecuali wanita dan anak-anak sekalipun...

Lama kelamaan, para keluarga sekutu mulai memprotes gerakan gegabah Vongola tersebut... Tapi para keluarga yang menentang Vongola langsung diratakan dengan tanah... Kira-kira begitulah yang terjadi..."

Para _guardian _Vongola saling berpandangan dengan ekspresi penuh horror di wajah masing-masing,

"A..Apakah Reborn-san tidak melakukan apa-apa? Kenapa para Arcobaleno tidak bertindak?" Gokudera berseru

"Aku juga tidak mengetahui benar tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi... Tapi tiba-tiba semua anggota Arcobaleno secara misterius menghilang setelah kejadian di malam itu... Tidak ada yang tahu kemana mereka sampai sekarang."

"Bagaimana kabar Varia? Apa mereka mau mengikuti perintah-perintah 'kami' pada saat itu?" Tanya Yamamoto pelan

"Ah iya... Varia.. Pertamanya, walau kehilangan Mammon, mereka dengan senang hati mengikuti rencana-rencana pembunuhan itu. Namun... Saat kalian mulai mengeluarkan perintah untuk menyerang keluarga-keluarga sekutu, mereka mulai memberontak... Ter...Terlebih... saat Tsunayoshi-kun menyerang... Ehhmm..." Pria berkacamata itu berhenti bicara sambil menutupi kedua matanya dengan tangannya sendiri

"Irie-kun?"

"Tsunayoshi-kun... memimpin sendiri penyerangan markas-markas keluarga _Cavallone..._" jawab Shouichi dengan suara bergetar. Ia menekankan pengucapan nama keluarga Cavallone yang dikatakannya perlahan.

* * *

><p>Hibari Kyouya memacu mobilnya menuju suatu tempat. Di dalam otaknya kini hanya ada bayangan wajah tersenyum lelaki yang begitu berharga baginya. Satu-satunya orang yang pernah dicintainya. Apa yang dia dengar dari <em>herbivore<em> berkacamata itu bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin didengarnya,

"_Keluarga Cavallone mencoba bernegosiasi namun malah dihancurkan dengan alasan penentangan atas Vongola... Dino Cavallone ditangkap dan disiksa..."_

Hibari menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghilangkan kata-kata Irie Shouichi dari kepalanya,

"_Kini dengan kurang dari seperempat sisa anggota keluarga mereka yang terpencar di banyak tempat, mereka bersembunyi..."_

"_Tidak ada yang tahu keberadaan Don Cavallone... Kondisinya tidak memungkinkan bagi beliau untuk bertarung..."_

"_Aku hanya pernah berkomunikasi dengan mereka beberapa kali... Itu juga hanya melewati Romario-san..."_

"_Yang mungkin tahu hanya para kapten grup Varia, karena mereka bekerja sama dengan Cavallone sejak mereka dibasmi karena dinyatakan membangkang dari perintah Vongola, tapi mereka juga menghilang tanpa jejak... Bahkan ada rumor bahwa mereka bersembunyi bersama..."_

"_Kedua matanya buta... Sedangkan kakinya sudah tidak dapat dipakai lagi..."_

Pria berambut hitam itu mencengkram setir mobilnya erat. Ia tadi menemukan jaket sang boss Cavallone. Bukankah itu secara tidak langsung bukti bahwa ialah yang melakukan hal-hal itu pada Dino? Hibari tidak ingin mempercayainya...

Akhirnya ia sampai di pinggiran hutan, hutan yang sama dengan hutan yang saat itu diperlihatkan Dino. Ia berani bertaruh di situlah lelaki pirang itu bersembunyi. Hibari berlari melewati pepohonan yang lebat tanpa berpikir apa-apa.

Saat ia hampir sampai ke padang rumput itu, sesuatu muncul di otaknya apabila benar iallah yang melakukan hal menyeramkan itu pada Haneuma, apa yang akan dikatakan orang itu nanti? Apa ia masih mau mendengarkan Hibari?

Akhirnya Hibari sampai di padang rumput itu. Dengan seketika, pandangannya melayang ke sesosok pria berambut pirang yang duduk di kursi roda yang nyaman. Dino Cavallone duduk di pinggir danau, membelakangi Hibari. Dengan napas memburu, sang _guardian _berkata_,_

"_Ha..Haneuma..."_

_TBC  
><em>

A/N ini chapter keduaa~ maaf chapter ini terkesan terburu-buru, soalnya aku mau berusaha mencakup sebanyak mungkin di chapter ini, karena 2 minggu ke depan jadwalku cukup hectic karena tugas kuliah dan mau pindahan, jadi mohon dinikmati yaaa! ^^ Makasih semuanya yang udah review~


	4. Chapter 3

"_Ha...Haneuma..."_

Lelaki berambut pirang itu tidak menjawab bisikan halus Hibari. Dengan agak segan, Hibari berjalan mendekati Dino yang masih duduk di kursi rodanya tanpa suara. Saat ia cukup dekat untuk mendengar tarikan napas tenang milik Dino, Hibari menyadari boss Cavallone itu tengah tertidur pulas di bawah terik sinar matahari yang hangat.

Hibari menarik napas agak lega melihat ekspresi damai Dino. Namun ia kembali menggigit bibirnya saat melihat sebuah bekas luka dalam yang kini menghiasi pelipis Dino. Begitu pula dengan beberapa luka bakar yang menyembul dari balik kerahnya. Entah apa lagi yang disembunyikan lelaki itu di balik baju lengan panjangnya. Dino kelihatan lebih kurus dan pucat dibandingkan dari Dino yang diingatnya.

Dengan hati-hati, berusaha agar tidak membangunkan boss yang sedang tertidur itu, Hibari berlutut dan dengan sangat perlahan menyentuh tangan Dino. Perlahan sang awan menyelipkan jemarinya di antara jari-jari Dino yang panjang, mengelus tangan besar dan hangat itu dengan ibu jarinya, lalu menempelkan bibirnya halus ke punggung tangan itu.

"Haneuma..." bisik Hibari dengan sedih.

Tiba-tiba, sesuatu yang besar keluar dari danau. Seekor kura-kura raksasa yang dikenal Hibari sebagai Enzio. Kura-kura itu mendelik ke arah dan mengeluarkan geraman pelan, seakan mengancamnya untuk melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan majikannya.

Hati Hibari tercekat. Selama ini, walau Enzio sedang dalam mode raksasanya, tidak pernah sekalipun kura-kura itu berbuat kasar atau menyerangnya. Namun melalui perlakuan makhluk itu Hibari bisa melihat, di mata Enzio Hibari adalah ancaman bagi keselamatan Dino. Musuh.

Tiba-tiba bulu mata Dino yang panjang bergetar dan lelaki itu perlahan membuka matanya. Mata Dino yang cokelat indah tidak terfokus, menandakan pengelihatannya yang telah hilang. Hibari menahan nafasnya, berusaha sebisa mungkin agar Dino tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Sang Don Cavallone mengerjap-ngerjap matanya yang sudah tidak berfungsi dan mengusapnya perlahan, menghapus kantuk yang masih ada. Lalu dengan suara yang dalam dan lembut pria itu berkata,

"Siapa disitu...?" sapa Dino sambil tersenyum.

Hibari menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Berusaha membendung segala emosi yang ingin dikeluarkannya saat akhirnya mendengar suara yang dirindukannya.

"Ayolah... hanya karena aku tidak bisa melihat bukan berarti aku tidak bisa merasakan keberadaanmu..."

"Siapa kamu?"

Pria berambut hitam itu tetap tidak menjawab. Hatinya pedih melihat sosok Dino yang kini terlihat begitu lemah. Begitu rapuh. Melihat lelaki yang dahulu begitu kuat dan tegar hancur dan terpaksa terjebak dalam tubuh yang begitu lemah. Dan semua itu terjadi di atas tangannya. Tangannyalah yang telah menjadikan Dino seperti ini.

"Hmm? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab? Aku tidak merasakan hawa jahat darimu... Apa kau orang suruhan Romario? Atau orang Varia? Kalau kau mencari mereka, mereka di dalam..."

Lalu, mencoba memberanikan diri, Hibari berlutut di samping kursi roda Dino dan menelan ludahnya,

"...Ha..."

"VOOOOIIII! HANEUMA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI!" sebuah suara menggelegar, memecah keheningan.

Dengan terkejut kedua pria itu memalingkan muka dan menemukan seorang pria berambut keperakan panjang berjalan cepat mendekati mereka dan seorang pria setengah baya berlari terpogoh-pogoh di belakangnya,

"Squalo? Aku sedang ajak bicara dia..." jawab Dino polos sambil menunjuk ke arah hibari, "Dia siapa sih? Dia tidak mau menjawabku dari tadi..."

Superbia Squalo mendelik tajam kepada Hibari, mengancamnya agar tidak bersuara sepatah katapun. Lalu ia menjawab Dino dengan kasar, " Cih... Jangan dipikirkan... Dia bawahanku... Hei Pak tua! Cepat bawa Haneuma ke dalam! Si sampah ini belum minum obatnya 'kan untuk hari ini!"

Romario yang sejak tadi memandangi Hibari dengan pandangan panik dan seakan tidak percaya akan keberadaan, langsung mendatangi bossnya dan membuka kunci kursi rodanya, "Ayo Boss... Hari sudah mulai dingin... Sebaiknya kita masuk..."

"Heee? Aku masih mau di luar Romarioo..." rengek Dino

"VOOOIII! JANGAN BANYAK PROTES DEH! KALAU KAMU SAKIT LAGI KITA REPOT TAHU!" Squalo mendamprat Don Cavallone yang kekanakkan itu dengan keras, dan dengan seketika dibalas dengan bibir Dino yang cemberut.

"Huuh... Iya deh Squalo... Ayo Romario..."

Romario, setelah menganggukan kepalanya kepada Squalo dan melirik segan pada Hibari, mendorong Dino kembali ke dalam rumah. Setelah Dino dan Romario jauh dari jarak dengar, Squalo memalingkan pandangannya kepada Hibari,

"Apa maumu? Dari mana kau tahu tempat ini heh sampah?"

Hibari hanya menundukan kepalanya lalu berkata, "Bukan urusanmu... Superbia Squalo..."

Squalo mendecakkan bibirnya, "Yah maaf-maaf saja ya! Kalau keberadaanmu di sini ada hubungannya dengan si Haneuma bodoh itu, itu urusanku! Sekarang aku tanya, apa maumu!"

Hibari memelototi lelaki berambut panjang itu tajam. Lalu dengan suara berbahaya dia menjawab, "Memang apa hubunganmu dengan Haneuma? Kenapa kau begitu peduli dengannya?"

Mendengar kata-kata Hibari, Squalo terdiam. Lalu tiba-tiba ia tertawa keras-keras, "Saat si bocah berkacamata itu menelponku dan mengatakan kalian sudah kembali seperti biasa..." sengalnya di antara tawanya, "Kukira ia bergurau... Agaknya aku salah... Kau benar-benar sudah kembali... Dasar bodoh... Kalau aku ada hubungan seperti itu dengan kuda ceroboh itu bisa-bisa kami dibakar habis oleh bossku yang brengsek itu!"

Saat tawanya habis, wajah Squalo kembali berubah serius dengan seketika. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hibari,

"...Tapi jangan harap kau bisa semudah itu mendekati Haneuma lagi bocah! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya kau sakiti lagi! Dia sudah terlalu rapuh untuk terjatuh lagi!"

Hibari menghela napas. Hatinya berkecamuk mendengar perkataan teman lama Dino tersebut.

"Itu... Boleh tidaknya aku kembali di sisi Haneuma... Bukan keputusanmu... Biarkan aku menemui Haneuma... Biarkan dia yang memutuskan..."

Squalo hanya tertawa mengejek, "Kau pikir Haneuma akan lebih mementingkan dirimu daripada keluarganya sendiri? Selama setahun ini kau tahu apa yang kalian, bocah-bocah Vongola, lakukan pada kami dan keluarga Cavallone? Jangan terlalu banyak berharap kau sampah!"

"...Baiklah... Aku akan pergi hari ini... Namun jangan harap aku tidak akan kembali untuk mencoba menemui orang itu lagi..."

"Aku ingin melihatmu mencoba, bocah sampah! Hanuema berada di bawah perlindngan Varia! Kami tidak akan membiarkanmu mendekatinya!"

"...Bagaimana kalau yang datang adalah boss keluarga Vongola, datang secara resmi dengan maksud perdamaian?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara memotong percakapan kedua lelaki tersebut.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, didampingi oleh _guardian of the mist _nya berdiri di pinggiran hutan dengan wajah tegar.

"Lama tidak jumpa Squalo-_san_... Tapi... Bolehkah kami menghadap ke Dino-_san_ sekarang?"

TBC

A/N Ini chapter terbaruuu~ maaf ya pendek, soalnya untuk nyempil-nyempilin waktu nulis aja susaah =_=

Maaf juga yaa chapter yang lalu juga banyak salah, karena emang buru-buru banget nulisnya, begitu juga dengan chapter ini... orz mohon maaaaffff

Maaf kalo ada yang OOC yaaaa (Aduh maaf ini A/N isinya permohonan maaf semua... =_=vv)

Tapi semoga suka sama chapter ini dan bersedia baca cerita ini terus ampe selesai yaaa


	5. Chapter 4

"Heh... Ternyata kau tidak sendirian ya bocah?" tanya Squalo pada Hibari kasar.

Tsuna hanya tersenyum sedih dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan salah Hibari-_san_... Aku yang menyuruh Mukuro untuk mengikutinya... Karena aku tahu pasti Hibari-_san_ tahu di mana Dino-_san_ berada..."

"Apa maumu dengan Haneuma?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengobrol sebentar... Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada Dino-_san_..." jawab Tsuna pelan

Squalo tersenyum menghina, "Tentang omong kosong bahwa kalian tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selama setahun kebelakang? Hmph... Kau kira kami sebodoh itu?"

Sang Vongola Decimo menggigit bibir dan mengepalkan tangannya erat. Lalu dengan suara bergetar ia menjawab, "A-Aku tahu ini sulit dipercaya... Tapi kumohon... Kalau kau biarkan aku menjelaskannya pada Dino-_san _dan Xanxus..."

Si kapten Varia tertawa keras mencemooh Tsuna, "VOOOIII! Kamu mau ngomong sama boss? Apa kamu ada permintaan untuk dibunuh, _heh_ sampah kecil?"

"...Makanya kalau bisa aku ingin memulai bicara dengan Dino-_san_ dulu..." Jawab Tsuna dengan senyum lemas.

Pria berambut panjang itu meludah, "Cih... Kurasa anak-anak buah Haneuma tidak akan membiarkanmu untuk bertemu dengannya... Kamu tahu apa yang terjadi terakhir kali Haneuma menjawab undangan dari Vongola?" Serunya garang, "Dia menghilang selama tiga bulan dan berakhir dengan kondisi _seperti itu..._" Squalo mengernyitkan satu matanya, mengingat keadaan mengenaskan Dino saat ia menemukannya di ruang tahanan Vongola pada malam itu.

"...Aku sudah mendengar tentang Dino-_san _dari Irie-_kun _... Makanya... aku ingin menjenguknya..."

Tsuna terdiam sebentar untuk mengambil nafas yang sejak tadi ditahannya,

"Sekalian meminta maaf... dan... membicarakan tentang kelangsungan persekutuan antara Vongola dan Cavallone... Selain itu... aku juga ingin bertemu Xanxus... Kami ingin membangun kembali Vongola... Maka dari itu... Kami membutuhkan Varia kembali... " Tsuna membungkukan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Squalo hanya terdiam, setelah menenangkan diri sejenak, "...Kalau kau ingin berbicara pada boss, kau harus kembali di lain hari... Dia sedang keluar untuk mengurus suatu hal... Kalau Haneuma... Aku ingin berkata jangan..." Lelaki berambut keperakan itu berhenti berbicara, dan, walau hanya sesaat, sorot matanya melembut, "Kondisi fisiknya sudah terlalu membebani kondisi mentalnya... Sejak ia kehilangan pengelihatan dan fungsi kedua kakinya, pikirannya tertekan karena selalu merasa dirinya tidak berguna dan sering mengalami serangan mental... Dan kalau itu terjadi, biasanya kondisi fisiknya langsung menurun... Beberapa kali nyawanya hampir terancam. Apalagi ditambah dengan mimpi-mimpi buruk tentang masa-masa penyiksaannya..." Mata Squalo melirik tajam ke arah Hibari yang sejak tadi terdiam. Sang awan mengepalkan jarinya begitu kuat sehingga darah mulai mengucur dari telapak tangannya.

"Dia sudah cukup tenang selama beberapa minggu ini... Kurasa Romario dan kawan-kawan tidak akan menghargainya kalau serangan-serangan itu kembali lagi karena kedatangan kalian. Selain itu... Aku belum mempercayai 'cerita' kalian tersebut... Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko."

Mendengar kondisi kakak seperguruannya yang mengkhawatirkan, Tsuna menelan ludahnya. Lalu dengan nada kalah ia menjawab, "Begitu... Aku mengerti... Aku akan menunggu sebentar lagi sampai kondisi Dino-san membaik... Tapi... tolong sampaikan pada Xanxus bahwa aku ingin menemuinya..."

"Hmm... Aku tidak akan menjamin ia akan mau menerimamu, tapi akan kucoba."

"Terima kasih banyak... Squalo-_san_... Tolong... Jaga Dino-_san..._"

"Itu tidak perlu kau katakan... Lagipula aku berhutang padanya..."

* * *

><p>Squalo memasuki markas tua Cavallone yang mereka gunakan sebagai tempat persembunyian selama beberapa bulan terakhir itu. Saat memasuki ruang dapur ia disambut oleh suara tawa rekannya yang familiar,<p>

"Ushishishishi... Pangeran mencium bau tikus-tikus Vongola di luar~ Kenapa kau tidak menghabisi mereka kapten?" Sahut Belphegor sambil duduk bersila di atas meja dapur.

"Apa rumor itu benar? Mereka benar-benar tidak ingat soal setahun lalu? Tadi aku merasakan guruku... Tapi aku enggak berani keluar..." Anggota mereka yang paling muda, Fran menimpali dengan nadanya yang datar.

"Vooooiii! Ngapain kalian berduaan ngerumpi di sini?" seru Squalo kesal. Kepalanya pusing karena banyak pikiran, kini malah ditambah dengan ocehan dua anak kecil ini menambah denyut-denyut di kepalanya yang menggangu.

"Hee~i kapten rambut panjang~ Jawab dong pertanyaankuuu" panggil Fran lagi

"Ushishishi... Jangan bilang kau percaya pada mereka kapten? Kau kan tahu mereka-mereka itu sudah tidak ada yang bisa dipercaya..."

"Cih! Kamu pikir aku tidak tahu? Makanya aku tidak memperbolehkan mereka menemui Haneuma! Terutama bocah awan itu!" Squalo menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa dan menghela nafas, "Sialan... Mana aku harus bicara sama boss brengsek itu lagi... AAARRRGGGHHH! Mana sih Lussuria? Kok dia enggak bikin makanan?" Seru Squalo sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Frustrasi.

"Luss-nee lagi ke kota... Katanya belanja..." Fran menjawab

"Ushishishi... Pangeran lihat ada yang lagi stress nih~" Belphegor terkikik melihat sikap kaptennya.

* * *

><p>Malam itu, saat seisi rumah tertidur, Hibari Kyouya menyusup ke dalam rumah persembunyian Cavallone tersebut. Dengan bantuan ilusi kuat dari Rokudo Mukuro, ia telah memastikan tidak akan ada orang yang dapat melihat atau merasakan keberadaannya. Tidak ada tujuan lain dari keberadaannya di sini malam itu. Ia hanya ingin melihat kekasihnya.<p>

Setelah menelusuri kamar demi kamar, akhirnya ia menemukan kamar tempat sang Cavallone Decimo beristirahat. Perlahan, ia membuka pintu kamar itu dan menyelinap masuk ke dalam. Betapa terkejutnya sang awan saat melihat lelaki berambut pirang itu tidak dalam keadaan tidur. Dino sedang duduk bersender di bantal-bantal besar yang telah diatur sedemikian rupa untuk menyanggah tubuhnya agar tetap tegak di atas tempat tidur antik yang mewah. Di pangkuannya, seekor kura-kura mungil yang setia bertengger, menikmati sentuhan lembut majikannya yang tengah mengusap bagian bawah rahangnya dengan jemarinya yang panjang.

Hibari menahan nafasnya. Di dalam ruangan yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lembut rembulan, Dino terlihat begitu... Indah... Hanya kata itu yang bisa menggambarkan lelaki itu. Walau kedua matanya tidak terfokus, namun sorot matanya berkilau lembut. Persis seperti di dalam ingatan Hibari.

Namun, suara pintu yang terbuka cukup untuk membuyarkan suasana damai itu. Sang boss Cavallone mengangkat kepalanya dan berkata,

"Siapa di situ?" Tanyanya tegas.

Hibari tidak berani menjawab. Ia hanya terdiam, berharap Dino tidak akan menghiraukannya lagi. Tiba-tiba raut wajah Dino melembut,

"Sepertinya kau familiar... Jangan-jangan kau orang yang tadi ya? Bawahan Squalo? Ada perlu apa?" Sapanya ramah.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu tercengang mendengar perkataan Dino. Bukankah Mukuro sudah meyakinkan bahwa ilusinya akan membuat keberadaan dirinya tidak dapat dirasakan oleh siapapun? Kenapa Dino bisa dengan mudah menyadarinya?

Lalu dengan panik ia melihat sekeliling, mencoba mencari alasan atas kehadirannya di ruangan itu. Saat ia melihat sebuah _pitcher_ berisi air dan gelas kosong, Hibari segera mengisi segelas air dan dengan perlahan membawanya mendekati Dino.

Selembut mungkin, Hibari mendekatkan gelas itu ke tangan Dino, berhati-hati agar tidak meneteskannya di kura-kura kecil itu, tentunya. Saat mendapati tangannya disodori gelas itu, Dino menatap wajah Hibari, seakan matanya dapat melihat wajah lelaki itu,

"Ini untukku? Terima kasih... Aku memang sejak tadi haus... Tapi Romario dan yang lainnya sudah tidur... Jadi aku tidak berani memintannya... " Kata Dino sambil tersenyum tulus.

Hibari menggigit bibirnya, memandangi Dino yang sedang meminum air pemberiannya. Saat lelaki itu selesai, ia mengambil gelas tersebut dari tangannya dan menaruh gelas itu di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Hey... Kenapa kamu tidak berbicara? Ngobrol _dong_ denganku... Aku kadang-kadang suka bosan... Habis orang-orang sibuk sih... Sedangkan aku sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi..."

Ini jelas-jelas sebuah masalah. Hibari tidak bisa membiarkan Dino mendengar suaranya. Walau ingin, tetapi ia tidak dapat memberi tahu Dino tentang keberadaannya. Seperti kata si hiu busuk itu tadi, ia takut kehadirannya malah membuat Dino tertekan.

Dengan perlahan, ia mengangkat tangan Dino lalu mulai menulis huruf-huruf di telapak tangan itu dengan jari telunjuknya,

'_Aku tidak bisa berbicara'_

Dino terdiam sesaat, "Ah... Maaf aku menanyakan hal yang tidak peka..."

Hibari kembali menulis, _'Tidak apa-apa. Kau ingin ngobrol tentang apa? Akan kutemani sampai kau tidur'_

"Sungguh? Terima kasih banyak..."

Setelah itu, melalui cara itu Hibari terus berbicara dengan Dino sampai akhirnya sang Don Cavallone tertidur kelelahan. Hibari menyelimutinya dengan lembut lalu menaruh Enzo di samping bantalnya. Makhluk kecil itu tampak bingung. Sebab di matanya, majikannya baru saja mengobrol dengan udara kosong.

Hibari mengelus pipi Dino lalu mengecup keningnya, "Selamat tidur... Haneuma..."

* * *

><p>Saat Hibari kembali ke markas Vongola, ia berpapasan dengan Mukuro di lorong menuju ruang peristirahatannya,<p>

"Bagaimana keadaan Haneuma, Kyouya? Kau berbincang dengannya?" Tanya sang _illusionist_ berambut biru tersebut.

"Kau... Sengaja melakukannya... Agar Haneuma bisa merasakan keberadaanku..."

"Kufufufu... Apa kau menyukai 'hadiah' kecilku itu?"

Hibari memandang lantai. Sejujurnya ia sangat senang dapat berkomunikasi dengan Dino. Dapat dengan leluasa berbicara dan menyentuh tangannya. Walau Dino tidak mengetahui siapa dia. Walau ia tidak boleh mengakui identitasnya.

Hibari menelan ludah, berusaha menelan harga dirinya. Lalu ia berbisik pelan, "...Terima kasih..."

Dengan cepat ia berjalan melalui Mukuro yang terdiam. Masuk ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu.

Setelah itu, sang Don Vongola muda keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya di balik sudut dinding,

"Mukuro... Hibari-_san_... Dia pergi menemui Dino-_san_?" tanyanya sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu bidang _guardian_ nya.

"Ya... Maaf aku merahasiakannya darimu, Tsunayoshi..." Mukuro melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang lelaki itu.

Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa... Lagipula aku yakin Hibari-_san_ sangat membutuhkannya... Pertama kali aku melihatnya begitu... Kebingungan..."

Kedua kekasih itu terdiam, berusaha menenangkan diri mereka dengan menikmati kehadiran satu sama lain.

"Mukuro... Bagaimana keadaan onii-san...? Apa kamu berhasil memecahkan ilusi yang mengengkangnya?"

Mukuro menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ilusi yang aku dan Nagi pasang di Sasagawa cukup rumit dan kuat... Aku hanya berharap saat kami berhasil melepaskannya... Mentalnya masih dapat bertahan"

Tsuna tersenyum kecut. Ia menggenggam erat kemeja Mukuro dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada pria berambut biru tersebut.

"Mukuro..."

"Ya?"

"Aku takut..."

TBC

A/N maaf telat hehehe... sibuk tugas ama pindahan... Tapi untung skrg apartment beres (kecuali belom ada internet, jadi harus numpang rumah kakak kalo mau update :p) , tugas...err...'lumayan' beres, paling engga yang kemaren due udah beres dan sekarang udah mid semester break.. Yiipppee~ pas ama lebaran... Arrrghhh pengen rasanya lebaran di Indo TT^TT gak sabar November biar bisa balik ke jakarta...

Oh iya, selamat hari raya idul fitri, bagi yang merayakan yaaa ^^

Makacih untuk temenku Fitya yg telah menemani selama menulis dan memberi asupan2 ide~ /^^/

Eeerrr...Squallo sama Mukuro OOC gak sih? Bodo amat... =_=

Mohon R&R yaa~


	6. Chapter 5

Superbia Squalo memperhatikan teman lamanya yang tengah mengobrol dengan Belphegor di meja makan sambil tertawa-tawa. Tangan kanannya yang setia, Romario, berdiri di belakang kursi roda, terkekeh mendengar lelucon yang dilontarkan sang pangeran muda. Di dapur, Lussuria sedang memasak makan pagi bersama Fran seperti biasa.

Beberapa hari kebelakang, Dino terlihat sedikit lebih cerah dari biasanya, matanya tidak terlihat sayu seperti hari-hari kemarin. Perubahan itu membuat dada Squalo terasa sedikit ringan. Sudah lama ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan pria pirang itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan-teriakan nyaring orang-orang Cavallone dari luar kamar makan,

"Ushishishishishi agaknya boss sudah pulang..."

Squalo menepuk dahinya, "...cih... Kelihatannya ia tidak senang..."

Seorang bawahan Cavallone, Ivan, tiba-tiba terlempar, mendobrak pintu mahogani yang menutupi ruang makan tersebut. Sosok tinggi Xanxus memasuki ruangan itu, Levi berdiri di belakangnya seperti biasa. Tatapannya yang tajam menurunkan suhu ruangan itu beberapa derajat.

"Romario... Suara itu... Ivan ya?" Tanya Dino, memecah keheningan suasana, "Dia tidak apa-apa?"

Dengan terpogoh-pogoh Romario berjalan mendekati Ivan yang terkapar lemah di lantai,

"Xanxus... Aku tidak peduli dengan _mood _mu yang buruk... Tapi tolong jangan lampiaskan pada bawahan-bawahanku..."

"Jangan ngomong macam-macam kau sampah! Lagipula siapa yang bisa menahan saat mendengar bahwa si cecunguk Sawa-"

"VOOOOOIIIIIII! HEY BOSS BRENGSEK! ADA YANG INGIN KUBICARAKAN!" Squalo memotong kata-kata Xanxus dengan teriakannya yang membahana sambil menariknya keluar ruangan.

"Apa-apaan sampah! Jangan teriak-teriak di telinga-hmmmmmppphhhfff..." Sekali lagi, kata-kata Xanxus terpotong, namun kini, dikarenakan bibirnya tertutupi bibir seorang pria berambut perak yang setia.

Belphegor terkekeh melihatnya, wajah Levi pucat karena kaget, Romario, berusaha tidak melihat pemandangan di depan matanya, mendehem dan menyeret Ivan yang pingsan di lantai, sedangkan Dino yang tidak bisa melihat hanya mengangkat alis, bertanya-tanya kenapa ruangan itu tiba-tiba begitu sunyi.

Sambil terus mencium boss-nya dengan panas, Squalo mulai menuntun Xanxus yang mulai membalas ciumannya dengan tajam ke dalam kantornya. Bibir dan lidah bertautan. Gigi-gigi berbenturan. Suhu badan mereka memanas. Xanxus melingkarkan lengannya yang kuat ke pinggang dan terus melumat bibir manis Squalo seakan tidak ada hari esok.

Saat mereka sampai di kantor, dengan kasar Xanxus membanting pintu dan mendorong Squalo jatuh di sofa,

"Sampah sialan... Kau sengaja melakukannya agar si kuda lemah itu tidak mendengarnya kan?" geram Xanxus

"...Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau bicarakan..." Jawab Squalo tanpa memandang mata merah milik Xanxus.

Xanxus menjambak rambut di tengkuk tangan kanannya tersebut dan memaksa lelaki itu agar menatap wajahnya, "Jangan coba-coba membohongiku hiu sialan"

Squalo menggigit bibir dan menghela napas, "...Apa salahnya jika memang aku melakukan itu...?"

"Aku tidak suka jika kau terlalu memperhatikan orang lain" Sembur Xanxus.

"Kau tahu aku tidak mungkin bisa meninggalkannya... Dia tidak akan mam..."

Xanxus membalas perlakuan Squalo tadi dengan memotong omongannya denga bibirnya sendiri, "Aku sudah lelah mendengarmu berbicara tentang Cavallone sialan itu... Kau tahu kau tidak bisa melindunginya selamanya _Stronzo_"

"Aku tahu..."

"Hmph... Sekarang berhentilah bicara... Aku sudah tidak bertemu denganmu selama seminggu..." kata Xanxus sambil membuka paksa kemeja Squalo. Beberapa kancing berterbangan di udara karena perlakuan kasar sang boss Varia,

"VOOOOIII! SIALAAN! KEMEJA INI MAHA-hmmmmmppppphhh"

* * *

><p>Malam itu seperti yang dilakukannya selama seminggu kebelakang, Hibari menyelinap ke kamar tidur sang Don Cavallone. Malam itu, kamar antik itu hanya disinari sinar rembulan yang mengintip dari balik awan tebal yang nyaris tidak dapat mengurangi kecantikan lembut sang purnama di angkasa.<p>

Seperti biasa, saat mendengar pintu terbuka, Dino langsung menoleh ke arah Hibari berdiri dan menyambutnya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Ah.. Selamat malam! Akhirnya kau datang... Aku sudah menunggumu!" sapa Dino ceria.

Melihat Dino yang dengan bersemangat menepuk-nepuk kursi di sebelah tempat tidurnya, Hibari tersenyum kecil, Dino terlihat seperti anak kecil. Manis sekali. Wajah Dino dibayangi oleh bayangan renda yang berasal dari cahaya bulan yang menerombos lembut kelambu putih bersih tempat tidurnya. Mata cokelatnya yang tidak terfokus berkilat bahagia mengetahui teman barunya telah memasuki ruang peristirahatannya seperti biasa.

Perlahan, Hibari berjalan dan duduk di kursi itu. Lalu, diambilnya tangan Dino dan ia mulai menulis huruf-huruf di telapak tangan itu, tidak menghiraukan Dino yang terkikik karena sensasi geli yang ditimbulkan.

'_Selamat malam _signor _Cavallone. Apa kabarmu hari ini?' _tulis Hibari dengan bahasa Itali yang sempurna.

"Hey, hey! Kamu harus tahu! Sekarang aku mulai bisa membayangkan rupa seseorang dengan meraba-raba wajahnya lho!"

Hibari tercekat mendengarnya. Dia tidak ingin Dino mengetahui siapa dirinya. Ia merasa belum siap jika sampai Dino menyadari identitasnya dan berbalik membencinya. Hibari cukup senang sebagai keberadaannya saat ini, sebagai 'bawahan Squalo'. Hanya itulah perannya dalam hidup Dino kini. Namun dengan peran itu ia bisa berbincang-bincang dengan Dino secara leluasa dan membuat sang Boss yang kini terpuruk tersebut tertawa dan tersenyum. Suatu hal yang Hibari yakin sangat dibutuhkan Dino saat itu.

"Mendekatlah! Aku sudah lama penasaran kamu seperti apa sih? Kamu bahkan enggak mau memberi tahu namamu... Tapi paling enggak aku ingin tahu seperti apa wajahmu!" seru Dino antusias sambil mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha meraih wajah lelaki berambut hitam tersebut.

Dengan hati berat dan tangan gemetar, Hibari menggenggam tangan Dino yang tersodor di hadapannya. Lalu dengan perlahan ia mulai menulis jawabannya di telapak tangan Dino,

'_Kurasa kau tidak akan mau tahu wajahku seperti apa _signor _Cavallone.'_

"Kenapaaa? Aku tidak peduli kok kalau hidungmu pesek atau matamu sipit atau mulutmu besar... Aku cuma mau tahu seperti apa rupa temanku!" Bantah Dino polos.

Teman. Hibari telah menipu Dino dengan membohonginya terus menerus hanya agar ia bisa kembali menemui kekasihnya tersebut, namun Dino melihat identitas palsunya sebagai seorang teman. Seorang teman yang begitu berharga.

'_Bukan begitu. Maksudku... Kurasa kau tidak akan ingin menyentuhnya... wajahku penuh bekas luka bakar. Kau tidak akan bisa membayangkannya...'_

Lagi-lagi kebohongan terlontar. Sekali lagi ia telah berdusta pada pria berambut pirang tersebut. Saat raut wajah Dino berubah, rasa khawatir tertoreh di wajahnya yang tampan, rasa bersalah menguasai hati Hibari.

"Luka bakar? Kasihan... Pasti sakit ya?" Tangan Dino yang besar menggenggam tangannya, mengelusnya lembut dengan ibu jari, "Sekarang kamu sudah tidak apa-apa? Apa karena itu kamu tidak bisa bicara?"

'_Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa _signor_. Sudah tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan.'_

Bibir dino tersungging dalam senyuman tulus, membuat Hibari senang melihat senyum kembali dalam ekspresi Dino.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu..." Dino menghela napas lega.

* * *

><p>Setelah berbincang selama beberapa jam, malam mulai makin menggantung, mata sang pria berambut pirang kian lama makin memberat. Namun, ia terus berusaha menahan kantuknya agar dapat terus mengobrol dengan teman barunya yang misterius tersebut.<p>

"Hu...Huaaaaahm..." Sekali lagi Dino menguap, "Hey... Apakah... Kau punya orang yang disukai...?" Pria itu bertanya sambil setengah mengantuk

Tidak lama, sebuah jawaban dituliskan di telapak tangannya dengan jemari yang panjang.

'_Ya.'_

"Oh ya? Apa kau sudah menikah? Atau masih berpacaran?"

Hibari menahan dirinya agar tidak langsung menyerukan jawabannya, mengatakan bahwa orang yang dicintainya adalah Dino sendiri. Namun dengan segala pengendalian diri yang dimilikinya, ia menuliskan kembali jawabannya di tangan Dino,

'_Yang pasti kami belum menikah. Tapi aku juga tidak tahu apa kami masih bersama atau tidak.'_

"Tidak tahu? Kenapa?"

'_Tanpa kusadari aku telah menyakiti orang itu. Namun aku belum bisa bertemu dengannya lagi... Aku yakin orang yang kusukai itu pasti kini membenciku.'_

Bibir Dino kembali melengkung, menyadari perubahan _mood_ teman misteriusnya tersebut,

"Tapi kau sangat mencintainya kan?"

'_...Lebih dari apapun...'_

"Dia mencintaimu?"

'_Kurasa. Dulu ia selalu berkata begitu. Tapi setelah apa yang kulakukan padanya aku yakin-'_

Dino menghentikan kata-kata Hibari dengan menggenggam tangannya yang sedang menulis jawabannya itu,

"Jangan menyerah... Cinta tidak semudah itu berubah... Aku yakin kalau kau menjelaskan kebenarannya pada orang itu, ia pasti mau memaafkanmu..." seru Dino dengan nada mengantuk

Mata Hibari membelalak. Apakah... Masih adakah harapan Dino akan memaafkannya jika ia membuka identitasnya? Adakah harapan Dino masih mau menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka, membiarkannya masuk ke pelukan hangat lelaki itu?

"...Itulah... Yang selama ini... Kuharapkan... Dari orangku... yang paling berharga... huaaaaaahmmm..." bisik Dino, matanya yang kecokelatan perlahan menutup.

Hibari menelan ludah lalu ia memutuskan untuk membuka mulutnya, "Haneuma... Aku..." Namun saat ia mengangkat wajahnya, ia menemukan sang Boss Cavallone telah tertidur lelap. Nafasnya yang tenang terdengar nyaman di telinga Hibari, bagaikan musik lembut yang begitu menenangkan. Hibari tersenyum kecil dan mencium bibir lembut lelaki itu.

"Aku mencintaimu... Lebih dari apapun..."

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana keadaan Vongola?" Seorang lelaki bersuara dalam bertanya kepada seorang pemuda remaja yang berlutut di hadapannya.<p>

"Semua berjalan dengan lancar master... Mereka sudah mendapatkan kembali ingatan mereka." Jawab pemuda itu .

"Begitu... Baiklah, kerja bagus. Lanjutkan sesuai rencana kita..."

TBC

A/N Ini chapter terbaru, yang ditulis dalam keadaan enggak enak badan, tapi semoga masih layak baca...

Di chapter ini bener-bener berpusat sama D18 dan XS (maaf yang minta 8059, mereka belum keluar disini) OOC gak sih? .v

Akhirnya tersangka kejadian yg menimpa vongola dkk keluar sedikit ;) Terus baca ya semuanyaa... makasih banyak atas review-reviewnya ^^


	7. Chapter 6

Malam itu, tidak seperti biasanya, setelah Dino jatuh tertidur, Hibari tidak langsung menyelinap pergi keluar markas tua Cavallone tersebut. Setelah pria itu terlelap, Hibari terus duduk di sisi tempat tidur kekasihnya, menunggu mata cokelat indah itu terbuka.

Setelah percakapannya dengan Dino tadi, ia bertekad akan memberi tahu kebenaran keberadaannya pada lelaki itu. Hibari sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk melontarkan lebih banyak lagi dusta kepada orang yang begitu disayanginya itu. Ia tidak peduli lagi apa bila Dino akan berbalik membencinya atau malah menjadi takut kepadanya. Hibari ingin agar Dino menyadari bahwa orang yang selama ini menemaninya mengobrol setiap malam adalah dirinya.

Hibari menggenggam tangan Dino dan menempelkannya ke pipinya. Dengan lembut dikecup punggung tangan Dino yang berhiaskan bara api berwarna biru tersebut. Hibari menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya mengikuti alur-alur gambar_ tattoo_ Dino. Ia menyukainya, _tattoo_ tersebut. Sebab itu adalah salah satu hal yang membuat Dino-nya yang berharga, _Dino._

Sambil menyandarkan badannya di tempat tidur Dino, Hibari mengelus pelan pipi lembut pria itu. Perlahan, jemarinya bergerak menuju bibir tipis sang boss Cavallone. Merasakan sensasi yang tidak biasa, Dino mengerang pelan dalam tidurnya. Namun setelah bergelung mendekat ke sosok hangat di sisinya, ia kembali tertidur pulas.

Mendapati wajah lelaki yang begitu dicintainya berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya sendiri, Hibari tidak dapat menahan hasratnya lagi untuk menempelkan bibirnya sendiri ke bibir Dino. Bibir Dino terasa sama persis seperti di dalam ingatan Hibari. Hangat. Lembut,

"Haneuma..."

Diam-diam diselipkannya lidahnya di antara bibir Dino, mencoba mengecap rasa manis yang dirindukannya. Tangan Hibari mengelus leher panjang Dino lembut, dan terus bergerak ke bawah sehingga meraba masuk ke dalam kerah piyama Dino.

"Mmmhh..." kelopak mata sang boss Cavallone mulai berkejap. Hibari langsung melepaskan bibir Dino. Ia hampir tidak percaya apa yang hampir dilakukannya pada sang _Bucking Horse _yang tengah tertidur pulas itu.

Tiba-tiba sang pria berambut hitam tersebut merasakan sensasi aneh di kedua belah pipinya. Dia menyentuhkan jemarinya ke pipi kirinya dan merasakan basahnya air mata.

"Ugghh... Uhhhh..." Pria itu berusaha keras menahan aliran air matanya. Namun apa kuasa, ia merindukan Dino. Ia merindukan suara dalam yang memanggil namanya hangat. Ia merindukan sentuhan jemari kasar di kulitnya. Merindukan bibir lembut di bibirnya sendiri. Ia merindukan Dino. Sangat merindukannya sampai-sampai hati kuat sang Vongola _guardian_ itu luluh dan mengendurkan kelenjar air matanya.

"Haneuma... Haneuma... Hik.. Hik.. Dino... Dino... Aku di sini... Aku di sini..."

Dielusnya lembut pipi Dino. Ia ingin Dino bangun dan membuka matanya. Ingin agar Dino menyadari keberadaannya di sisinya. Andai bisa, ia ingin memutar balikan waktu agar masa-masa mengerikan di mana mereka semua lepas kendali tidak pernah terjadi.

Namun tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Hibari saat ini kecuali berlutut lemas di sisi tempat tidur Dino. Lututnya bergetar sedemikian kencangnya sehingga ia bahkan tidak mampu berdiri.

Akhirnya dengan helaan napas pelan Hibari memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan matanya sejenak. Dibaringkannya setengah tubuh bagian atasnya di samping Dino, kepalanya hampir menyentuh wajah Dino, dan Hibari pun mulai tertidur pulas. Di sisi orang miliknya yang paling berharga.

* * *

><p>Pagi menyingsing di markas besar Vongola, di mana Boss Vongola kesepuluh, Sawada Tsunayoshi mulai membuka matanya. Udara yang dingin membuat Tsuna tidak ingin keluar dari pelukan selimutnya. Perlahan, ia meraba-raba dalam selimut, mencari sosok hangat yang terus berada di sisinya semalaman. Tidak menemukan lelaki yang dicari, Tsuna akhirnya memaksa dirinya untuk keluar dari selimut dan melihat sekelilingnya,<p>

"Mukuro?" tanya Tsuna, "Mukuro kamu di mana?"

Tsuna beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, sambil menggosok-gosok matanya, mencoba menghilangkan kantuk yang melanda.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang berlari dari luar kamar tidurnya. Tak lama, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya,

"Ya?" Jawab Tsuna agak serak.

Saat pintu terbuka, tangan kanannya yang setia menampilkan dirinya. Wajah Gokudera terlihat pucat dan peluh bercucuran di dahinya.

"Gokudera-kun? Ada apa?"

"Jyuudaime... Maaf mengganggu istirahat anda.. Namun telah terjadi sesuatu yang gawat..."

"Ha...? A...Apa maksudmu?"

Gokudera menghela nafas, "Si Bodoh itu tertangkap saat berada di tempat persembunyian Cavallone..."

* * *

><p>Sementara pagi itu di markas tua Cavallone yang sepi, terpecahkan oleh sebuah jerit tangis yang memekikan, bergema ke seantaro rumah tua yang agung tersebut.<p>

"Tidaaaaaakk! Tidaaak! Ti...Tidak..." jerit Dino Cavallone sambil tersedu-sedu. Kedua tangannya menutupi telinga dan kepalanya dan seluruh badannya gemetar. Di sisinya, Squalo berusaha menenangkan teman lamanya itu sambil mencengkram pergelangan tangan Dino,

"HEI! HANEUMA! TENANGLAH SEDIKIT!" bentaknya kasar pada pria yang begitu ketakutan itu

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau ke tempat itu lagi! Tidak! Ja..Jangan.. Jangan...Jangan! Hen..Hentikan... Jangan bawa aku ke situ..." Dino terisak ketakutan. Air mata menggenangi kedua belah matanya yang tidak terfokus, piyamanya basah akan keringat dingin.

"VOOI! Tidak ada yang akan membawamu ke mana-mana bodoh! Tenanglah! Dengarkan aku!"

Dino menggenggam erat kemeja Squalo sambil terus menangis. Nafasnya tambah tidak beraturan, lama kelamaan dia mulai terlihat seakan-akan sedang tercekik,

"Ti..dak... Sa..kit... Hen..ti..kan... Ti..dak ma..u..." Wajah Dino mulai memerah, nafasnya memburu, seakan walau ia terus menarik udara, tidak ada oksigen yang masuk ke dalam paru-parunya,

"Hei Pak tua! Mana obat penenangnya?" Jerit Squalo kepada Romario yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan obat untuk Dino.

"Sebentar lagi!" Seru Romario sambil menunggu Lussuria mengukur dosis obat yang akan diinjeksikan.

Sedangkan di ujung kamar itu, sambil dikengkang di lantai oleh Belphegor dan Leviathan, Hibari bertelungkup di lantai. Sebuah pisau milik Belphegor ditodongkan di dekat lehernya, sebab ia sempat memberontak dan mencoba melawan saat para anggota Varia inti tersebut datang berhamburan masuk setelah mendengar teriakan ketakutan Dino pagi itu. Sementara Xanxus dan Fran hanya menonton keributan itu dari depan pintu tanpa berkata-kata.

Saat Dino terbangun, Hibari memberanikan diri berbicara dan menyapa kekasihnya itu, namun bukan sambutan kata-kata hangat, malah jerit panik ketakutan Dino yang didapat Hibari. Dengan segera para anggota inti Varia yang berada di kamar-kamar sebelah kamar Dino terbangun dan mendatangi kamar itu. Ilusi yang diberikan Mukuro kepada Hibari hanya bertahan selama 6 jam, alhasil Hibari langsung dibekukan dan ditahan dengan tangan di balik punggung.

Hibari tidak dapat melepaskan matanya dari sosok kekasihnya yang sedang ditenangkan itu. Kepala Hibari terasa berat dan perutnya mual. Namun sensasi itu bukan berasal dari serangan Xanxus yang tadi menghantamnya dan meleparkan badannya ke arah dinding sehingga ia terjatuh di lantai. Bukan juga dari Leviathan dan Belphegor yang kini meniban tubuhnya dan menahan tangan dan kakinya. Namun dari suara-suara menyedihkan yang dikeluarkan Dino.

"Ti..dak... A..ku tidak mau Squalo... Jangan.. biarkan dia... sakiti aku lagi... su..dah cu..kup... Kyo..ya... Ta..kut..." Rengek Dino, kali ini suaranya makin melemah karena efek obat penenang yang telah disuntikan Romario mulai bekerja.

Mendengar itu sebuah dorongan muncul di hati Hibari, maka ia berseru kencang, "Haneuma! Kumohon! Dengarkan a-hhhmmmpppfhhh!" Dengan seketika sebuah tangan membungkam mulutnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau memperparah keadaan, lebih baik kau diam..." seseorang berkata, namun kepala Hibari telah penuh dengan jeritan-jeritan ketakutan yang dilontarkan Dino tadi, sehingga ia tidak dapat lagi berpikir siapa yang berbicara.

Semalam ia sudah menguatkan hatinya, berpikir ia tidak peduli lagi bila Dino akan membencinya. Namun saat menghadapi kenyataan kini, Hibari menyadari sesuatu. Saat merenung semalam, ada sedikit keegoisan di hatinya yang berpikir Dino pasti akan menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka. Karena itu ia begitu terpukul saat melihat reaksi lelaki itu saat wajah Dino yang tenang berubah menjadi wajah penuh ketakutan yang sedang diperlihatkannya saat ini.

"Ha..ne..u..ma... kumohon... dengarkan aku..." Bisik Hibari lemah saat ia diseret keluar dari kamar. Saat pintu akan ditutup, Hibari sempat mendengar sepatah kata yang dibisikan Dino kepada Squalo yang sedang mendorongnya kembali ke tempat tidur,

"...Aku takut Kyoya..."

Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

TBC

A/N Pertama-tama... Maaf banget ya update-an ini telat sekali... Saya gak ada alesan sibuk ato apa-apa lagi... karena saya udah libur dari november dan saya gak ngapa-ngapain untuk ngelanjutin fic ini satu... Bukan maksud saya melupakannya... huhuhuhuhu (ngomongnya udah gak jelas karena udah jam 1 pagi dan udah mulai keleyengan)

Kedua... gimana menurut kalian chapter iniii? Ehehhehe... Semoga reaksi Dino bisa dimengerti.. Dia kena _panic attack_ karena Hibari tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan dia.. Saya baru pernah liat sekali orang kena _panic attack_, tapi itu lebih keliatan kayak asma.. jadi saya gaktau kalo gelagat Dino itu kayak _panic attack_ beneran apa enggak.. :p

Mohon dibaca terus ya fic ini~ saya bakal berusaha update lebih rajin! R&R yaa!


	8. Chapter 7

Sawada Tsunayoshi bergidik di bawah tatapan sang boss Varia. Udara di ruang kantor tua milik boss generasi pertama Cavallone tersebut terasa berat dan panas. Bukan karena debu yang menumpuk selama berpuluh-puluh tahun, bukan juga karena sinar matahari yang terik menyebrot dari balik tirai tipis.

Tsuna dapat mendengar dua _guardian_nya yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan tegang. Suara desahan napas berat Yamamoto dan decakan ludah Gokudera yang tengah menggigit bibirnya sedikit menenangkannya. Paling tidak di dalam ruangan ini masih ada yang mendukungnya.

Xanxus duduk di kursi besar di balik meja kantor antik milik sang leluhur Cavallone. Seperti biasa dengan wajah angkuh yang ditumpu oleh satu tangannya dan satu kaki di tumpangkan ke kaki lainnya. Mata merahnya mendelik garang ke arah Tsuna seperti biasa. Tatapan mata lelaki itu selalu menurunkan suhu ruang beberapa derajat setiap kali Tsuna bertemu dengannya, namun kini tatapan itu terasa jauh lebih panas.

Di belakangnya berdiri Squalo dan Leviathan, masing-masing berada di bagian kanan dan kiri sang boss Varia tersebut. Levi memandang pada Boss Vongola dan dua _guardian_nya bagaikan mereka musuh berbahaya yang patut dibasmi. Sedangkan Squalo terlihat agak lelah dan waswas, seakan berusaha mendengarkan sesuatu yang tidak berada di ruangan itu. Pandangan matanya terus berpindah dari Xanxus dan ke arah sebuah pintu di sebelah kanannya yang tersambung ke kamar tidur utama.

Setelah mendengar kabar Hibari tertangkap di markas tua Cavallone dan diamankan oleh para anggota Varia, Tsuna ditemani Gokudera, Yamamoto dan Mukuro segara menuju markas tua Cavallone itu. Mereka tentu saja disambut dengan tatapan dingin dan beberapa pekikan amarah dari orang-orang yang tersisa dari keluarga Cavallone dan bawahan-bawahan anggota inti Varia. Tsuna, Gokudera dan Yamamoto diantarkan langsung ke hadapan Xanxus, sedangkan Mukuro menawarkan diri untuk menjemput Hibari yang disekap di penjara bawah tanah.

Tsuna menelan ludah dengan gugup dan berusaha menenangkan diri saat matanya bertemu tatapan tajam Xanxus,

"Lama tidak bertemu... Xanxus." Tsuna memulai, berharap suaranya tidak terdengar bernada tinggi seperti yang biasa dilakukannya saat gugup.

Xanxus mendecak tajam, seakan meremehkan keberadaan Tsuna, "Jadi apa yang bisa kau jelaskan lagi hmm? Sampah?"

Tsuna menghela napas, ia bisa mendengar suara benturan gigi Gokudera yang tengah menelan kembali segala sumpah serapah yang biasa dilontarkannya–andaikan keadaan tidak setegang ini tentu saja–sang boss muda Vongola sangat bersyukur _guardian _nya yang satu ini kini lebih dapat mengendalikan diri.

"Kurasa Squalo sudah memberi tahukanmu tentang yang didengarnya dari Irie-kun. Aku mengerti ini sulit dipercaya, dan aku yakin kau akan menyalahkanku, dan aku memang tidak punya alasan untuk menyangkal apa yang telah kami lakukan setahun ini... Tapi aku benar-benar ingin memastikan bahwa kami bertujuh benar-benar tidak sadar saat melakukan hal-hal buruk yang terjadi selama ini"

Xanxus tidak menjawab. Bibirnya yang melengkung turun beberapa mili, dan alisnya berkedut. Tanda bahwa _mood_ nya makin lama makin memburuk. Sebuah tanda-tanda yang telah dipelajari Tsuna dengan cukup baik selama sepuluh tahun ini.

Cepat-cepat, Tsuna menambahkan, "Ka-karena itu, aku... er.. berharap bisa meminta kerja sama Varia untuk menyelidiki–"

Tiba-tiba sebuah geraman dalam terdengar dari belakang Xanxus, menyela kalimat Tsuna,

"Jangan katakan apa-apa lagi sampah busuk! Setelah apa yang kalian lakukan pada kami, jangan harap kami masih mau berhubungan dengan Vongola lagi!" seru Leviathan panas sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang.

Gokudera dan Yamamoto menyiapkan senjata masing-masing, bersiap untuk melindungi Tsuna dengan taruhan nyawa. Namun keriuhan dengan seketika terpecahkan oleh sebuah tembakan pistol Xanxus yang nyaris mengenai kaki Levi dan menghasilkan sebuah cekungan besar di lantai marmer.

"Tutup mulut kotormu itu sampah. Kalau kau ingat Varia juga masih bagian dari Vongola yang diwariskan ayahku ke bocah kecil ini." salak Xanxus tajam kepada bawahannya.

"...Dan kau... Sawada Tsunayoshi..." Xanxus berbalik menatap Tsuna yang memekik kaget saat namanya dipanggil, "Aku tidak peduli apa cerita dongengmu tentang dikendalikan atau apapun itu. Yang kutahu kau dan teman-teman kecilmu telah merusak citra Vongola yang dibangun selama sepuluh generasi." Xanxus berhenti sejenak dan menyipitkan sebelah mata dengan kesan jijik.

"Walaupun aku tidak peduli tentang apa yang dipikirkan sampah-sampah lemah dari keluarga lain, tapi sebagai kepala Varia aku tidak ingin Varia dianggap mendukung kalian dalam keributan selama setahun ini. Karena itu kami dari Varia _tidak_ akan memberi bantuan pada kalian"

Tsuna menghela napas dan menundukan kepalanya. Namun, tiba-tiba Xanxus melanjutkan,

"_Sampai_ terbukti bahwa ada pihak luar yang campur tangan. Dengan begitu kami akan memberi bantuan sepenuhnya dan membantu memperbaiki nama Vongola"

Wajah Tsuna dan _guardian_nya mencerah, sedikit harapan dapat terlihat di kilau mata mereka.

"Kau berbicara seperti seorang boss sejati Xanxus..." Tiba-tiba suara ramah yang familiar di telinga Tsuna dan kawan-kawan terdengar.

"Dino-san!" Suara Tsuna bergetar melihat sosok 'kakak'nya yang duduk di kursi roda.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, pintu di samping meja kantor Xanxus terbuka dan Dino dengan didorong Romario menyelinap masuk ke dalam,

Tsuna telah mendengar kabar dari Shouichi dan juga Hibari tentang keberadaan saudaranya itu, namun ia tidak membayangkan Dino benar-benar terlihat lemah dan rapuh seperti yang berada di hadapannya saat ini. Mata cokelatnya kini pucat dan tidak terfokus, tubuhnya terlihat begitu kurus dan rambut pirangnya tidaknya bercahaya seperti dahulu.

Dino tersenyum ramah dan berkata, "Kata-katamu benar-benar bijak Xanxus, tapi aku akan lebih menghargainya apabila kau tidak merusak ruangan kantor warisan leluhurku ini..."

Xanxus mendecak tajam, "Apa maumu Haneuma? Bukankah kamu seharusnya tidak bangun dari tempat tidur hah? Dasar sampah lemah"

Sang Boss Cavallone tertawa kecil, "Aku minta maaf telah membuat keributan pagi tadi, namun aku mendengar kabar adiku yang manis jauh-jauh datang ke sini. Sangat tidak sopan kan kalau aku tidak bangun untuk menyambutnya?"

"VOOII! PAK TUA! Bukannya kubilang jangan bilang-bilang dia kalau Sawada akan datang?" Bentak Squalo kepada Romario.

"Hush Squalo.. Jangan marah pada Romario... Saat kamu tidak bisa melihat, telingamu jadi tajam tahu... Tentu saja aku bisa mendengar bisikan-bisikan kalian di depan pintu kamarku... Lagipula, aku tidak selemah itu kok... Terima kasih ya..."

Squalo menghela napas, " Jadi usaha kami tadi memberimu obat tidur di minumanmu agar kau tidak perlu bertemu dengan cecunguk ini sia-sia?"

"Hahaha aku menumpahkan minuman itu ke pot bunga" Jawab Dino sambil tertawa

"Nah, sekarang pembicaraanmu dengan Tsuna selesai kan Xanxus? Boleh kan aku membawa Tsuna untuk makan siang bersamaku?"

Xanxus hanya meneguk minumannya dan melambaikan tangannya, "Terserah, bawa dia kemana saja. Yang penting hilang dari hadapanku."

"Baiklah!" Seru Dino ceria "Ayo Tsuna, makan di luar yaa"

* * *

><p>Mukuro berjalan menuruni tangga, menuju penjara bawah tanah yang usianya sudah beberapa ratus tahun. Ruang bawah tanah itu gelap dan lembab, satu-satunya cahaya hanya berasal dari lentera yang dipegang oleh Fran.<p>

Mukuro berdecak melihat muridnya, yang jelas-jelas terlihat gugup. Walau tidak terlihat dari wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi, namun melihat Fran sama sekali tidak melontarkan kalimat-kalimat kurang ajar yang akrab didengar Mukuro, membenarkan bahwa saat ini Fran merasa sangat tidak nyaman atas kehadirannya.

Hal ini mengganggu perasaan Mukuro, ia sudah biasa memperlakukan Fran dengan kasar sejak kecil, dan anak itu pasti selalu bisa menjawab dengan perkataan-perkataan santainya yang khas. Memang bila Mukuro menjadi kejam dalam satu tahun ini, sekejam apa ia sampai anak ini akhirnya bisa tahu apa arti rasa takut?

Akhirnya mereka sampai di ujung tangga, di bawah terdapat ruangan kecil dengan pintu kayu di ujung. Di sebuah kursi tua di samping pintu itu, dengan sebuah lentera di tangan duduk sang pangeran muda Varia, agaknya terkena bagian menjaga sang tawanan yang meringkuk di belakang pintu tersebut,

"Ah! Kodok! Ngapain kamu turun ke sini? Mau temenin pange–" Saat melihat Mukuro, Belphegor dengan segera meloncat berdiri dengan pisau khasnya siap di tangan.

"Tenang.. Tenang Senpai... Ma– ...Orang ini... kesini mau jemput orang itu..." Fran menunjuk pintu kayu yang kokoh itu.

Bel melengkungkan senyum terbalik, "Kamu yakin?"

"Orang ini datang dengan bossnya kok. Dia lagi ketemu boss di atas."

"Ya sudah... Hei! Cepat bawa si aneh ini! Dia enggak bergerak sama sekali sejak kulempar masuk ke dalam!" Seru Bel sambil membuka kuncinya.

Mukuro melongokan kepala ke dalam penjara sederhana itu dan menghela napas,

"Oya oya... Kau terlihat menyedihkan sekali... Hibari Kyoya..."

Hibari terlihat meringkuk di lantai batu penjara itu, kepalanya terkulai dan kedua tangannya memeluk lengannya kencang. Ia tidak menjawab Mukuro, hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong dan kembali membenamkan kepalanya ke kedua lengannya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan terburu-buru memberi tahu identitasmu pada Haneuma... Kamu benar-benar gegabah..." Mukuro berlutut di samping Hibari dan menarik lengan sang _guardian_ terkuat itu.

"...Dia... Membenciku..." Bisik Hibari

"Apa?"

"Haneuma... Dia membenciku..."

Mukuro menghela napas, "Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan dengan berdiam diri di sini... Ayo bangun!" Mukuro menarik Hibari lebih kencang.

Dengan lemas Hibari akhirnya berdiri dan berjalan lunglai mengikuti Mukuro keluar penjara bawah tanah. Di luar, Fran sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui _earphone_ yang terpasang.

"Ya... Baiklah.." Ia memutuskan hubungan telepon itu, "Bel-senpai, kita disuruh ke atas." Fran berbalik dan menghadap Mukuro dan Hibari,

"Kalian juga. Sekarang boss kalian sedang makan siang dengan Don Cavallone. Kalian disuruh bergabung dengan rekan-rekan kalian dan menunggu perintah selanjutnya nanti."

Fran dan Bel menaiki tangga sempit itu duluan dan lenyap dari pandangan.

"Haneuma... makan siang dengan Tsunayoshi?" tanya Mukuro "Semoga tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi... Melihat reaksinya saat bertemu denganmu tadi." Lanjut sang ilusionis itu dengan nada mengejek, berusaha membangun sedikit amarah di hati sang awan. Apa saja selain kesuraman yang menghantui Hibari.

Saat Hibari tidak juga menjawab, Mukuro menghela napas, "Sudahlah... Ayo kita naik dulu..."

* * *

><p>Di sebuah meja di balkon yang bermandikan sinar matahari, makan siang yang cukup mewah tersajikan bagi kedua boss kesepuluh keluarga Vongola dan Cavallone tersebut. Walau Dino telah meminta bawahan-bawahannya untuk meninggalkan mereka untuk privasi, Tsuna tahu bahwa di balik bayangan setiap pilar di balkon itu terdapat satu orang Cavallone ataupun bawahan Varia mengawasi kalau-kalau ia menunjukan gerak gerik yang dapat melukai Dino.<p>

"Jadi... Bagaimana kabarmu Dino-san?" ujar Tsuna, berusaha membuka percakapan. Di hadapannya kakak seperguruannya sedang menyantap sebuah roti yang disediakan sebagai makanan pembuka. Sejak tadi, Dino belum juga menyentuh topik pembicaraan yang ditunggu-tunggu. Melainkan lelaki itu malah terus berbicara membanggakan rumah antik yang kini didiaminya itu.

"Yaah seperti ini lah Tsuna... Namanya juga sudah tua hahaha sakit-sakitan~" Dino bergurau, berlagak seperti orang tua.

Tsuna ikut tertawa melihat tingkah laku sang Boss Cavallone yang selalu akrab itu, hatinya agak menenang setelah sepagi ini begitu gugup akan Xanxus.

"Jangan begitu ah, Dino-san kan masih awet muda" Jawab Tsuna di sela tawanya.

Dino tersenyum, "...Kelihatannya kau benar-benar sudah kembali ya Tsuna... Aku senang mendengar suaramu sudah hangat seperti biasanya..."

"Dino-san..." Tsuna menelan ludah.

"Orang-orang banyak yang mengira kamu akhirnya termakan dunia mafia sehingga melakukan tindakan-tindakan gegabah itu, tapi aku kan kenal kamu sejak kamu kecil, aku tahu kamu bukan orang seperti itu." Dino berhenti sejenak,

"Yah... Walaupun terakhir kali kukatakan hal itu di depan wajahmu..." Pandangan mata Dino yang tidak dapat melihat beralih ke kedua kakinya yang kini hanya bisa terkulai tak berdaya di atas kursi roda.

"Dino-san... Maafkan aku..." Tsuna menggigit bibirnya, "Aku tahu tidak ada yang bisa kukatakan untuk... memperbaikinya... tapi..."

"Sudahlah Tsuna... Jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi... Nah... Mari sekarang kita mulai membicarakan alasan aku mengundangmu makan siang ya?"

Tsuna berhenti berbicara dan meraih gelas anggurnya. Pandangan matanya tertuju ke Dino yang tengah memainkan untaian-untaian _fettuccini_ nya.

"Alasanku mengundangmu ke sini untuk mengatakan, bahwa aku ingin mengajukan agar aliansi Cavallone dan Vongola diputuskan sampai sini saja..."

Tsuna membelalakan matanya dan menelan ludah, "A..Aku tahu apa yang kami lakukan sudah kelewatan... Tapi aku tidak akan menyetujui permohonan itu."

Dino menghela napas, "Tsuna... Bagaimana menurutmu orang-orangku akan bereaksi kalau kubilang kami akan kembali bekerja sama dengan Vongola hmmm? Mungkin kau belum begitu menyadari skala keributan yang terjadi selama setahun ini... Orang-orang pasti menyimpan segala macam dendam dan hanya akan membangun konflik yang tidak diinginkan..."

"Aku mengerti kerisauan Dino-san... Tapi jawabanku tetap tidak... Vongola akan bertanggung jawab atas segala macam kerusakan yang kami timbulkan... Dan... Kami juga akan menjelaskan hal yang terjadi secara resmi pada bawahan-bawahan Dino-san"

"Cerita tentang kalian kehilangan kontrol selama setahun, _aku_ mempercayainya Tsuna... Karena kau sudah seperti adiku. Bagaimana _bawahan-bawahanku_? Kau pikir seribu orang lebih yang masih tersisa dari keluarga Cavallone masing-masing bisa mempercayai cerita itu? Apalagi melihat boss mereka terjatuh sedemikian turun di tangan kalian?"

Tsuna bangkit dari kursinya dan berlutut di depan kursi roda Dino, perlahan disentuhnya tangan kakaknya tersebut, "Kumohon dengarkan aku dulu Dino-san! Kami.. benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang telah kami lakukan selama setahun ini! A..Aku... tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti ini pada kakakku sendiri. Dan juga... Aku akan berusaha mengatur semuanya agar tidak ada lagi permasalahan dengan orang Cavallone... Orang-orang Dino-san yang ingin meminta pertanggung jawaban boleh berhadapan langsung denganku... Akan kulakukan apapun..."

Tsuna berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas, "Lalu... Tentang keadaan Dino-san.. Akan kulakukan apapun untuk membuat Dino-san agar bisa melihat dan berjalan lagi... Dokter manapun... Berapapun biayanya... Makanya... Kumohon... Biarkan kami menebus segala kerugian yang ditimbulkan Vongola... Aku tidak mau kehilangan Dino-san sebagai rekan kami..." Disentuhkannya dahinya ke tangan Dino. Kedua tangan Tsuna menggenggam erat tangan besar milik sang kakak yang dihormatinya sejak sekian lama.

Tsuna merasa rambutnya dibelai lembut oleh tangan Dino yang satu lagi,

"Bukan hanya soal bawahan yang kupikirkan Tsuna... Kau pasti tahu kau akan menghadapi musuh yang cukup berbahaya lagi. Kini, dengan keadaan Cavallone yang begini lemah, dan kondisiku seperti ini, keberadaan kami sebagai aliansi bukannya memperkuat Vongola, tapi malah membuat celah agar musuh bisa menghancurkanmu... Aku tidak mau malah jadi memecahkan konsentrasimu Tsuna..."

Tsuna menggigit bibir, "A..Aku tidak meminta pertolongan atau apapun dari Dino-san... Tapi aku tidak mau memecahkan aliansi kita... Asal Dino-san masih mau mendukung kami dengan dukungan moral pun sudah cukup..."

"Dino-san telah membantu kami sedemikian rupa sejak pertama kali aku menjadi Boss Vongola... Sekarang aku hanya ingin melindungi Dino-san... Asal kami dapat membangun pertahanan yang kuat, celah itu tidak akan ada..."

Dino tersenyum dan menyentuhkan tangannya di pipi adiknya, "Ya sudah begini saja... Seperti kata Xanxus tadi, aku tidak akan campur tangan atas investigasi ataupun penyelesaian masalah ini... Kamu juga tidak usah mengkhawatirkan keselamatanku ataupun orang-orang Cavallone... Tapi begitu kamu berhasil mengalahkan orang-orang itu dan membersihkan namamu di depan publik baru nanti kita bicara lagi... Oke?"

* * *

><p>Setelah makan siang yang panjang bersama Dino, akhirnya Tsuna bergabung kembali dengan <em>guardian-guardian<em> nya yang sedari tadi menunggunya di ruangan yang telah disiapkan orang-orang Cavallone untuk mereka.

Saat sang boss muda memasuki ruangan itu, Gokudera langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya,

"Jyuudaime! Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Tsuna hanya tersenyum lemah dan menepuk pundak Gokudera, "Tenanglah Gokudera-kun... Tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi kok..."

Yamamoto membalikan tubuhnya sambil duduk di sofa, "Dino-san bilang apa Tsuna?"

Telinga Hibari terlihat berkedut mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut. Wajahnya yang sedari tadi kosong menunjukan rasa ingin tahu.

"Dino-san bilang ia tidak akan ikut campur dalam masalah ini... Katanya ia tidak mau jadi beban... Tapi aku berhasil meyakinkannya untuk tidak memutuskan aliansi kita..." Tsuna merosot duduk di sofa tepat di sebelah Mukuro.

"Hmmm... Apa dia mengatakan... tentang... _hal yang lain?_" tanya Mukuro sembari melingkarkan lengan di pundak Tsuna. Matanya melirik pelan ke arah Hibari.

Tsuna menepuk mulutnya, teringat sesuatu, "Ah... Er...I..Iya... Hibari-san... Katanya Dino-san ia akan menunggu Hibari-san di kamarnya malam ini..."

TBC

A/N okeeeee... *sembah sujud* maaf maaf maaaaf ini chapter lama sekali... saya malu... maluuuuu... I'm very ashamed of myself guys... I'm so so sorryyyy

m(_ _)m

Udah balik ke Melbourne lagi sekarang... kuliah udah mulai, dan melihat ini tahun terakhir tugas-tugas berhamburan... belum lagi persiapan tugas akhir aduuuuuh maaf banget ya telaaat...

Setengah lagi alesannya karena ada author block... daaaaaaan... saya lupa cara nulis... Oke... Ini bukan alesan sih... tapi saya kebiasa RPan daaan intinyaaa saya lupa nulis narasi yang bukan dialog... oke.. malu-maluin... Kalo ada penurunan kualitas maaf yaaaa...

Okee... tentang chapter ini... intinya bikin tsuna gugup doang hahahaha... Mungkin mereka2 keliatan agak OOC (tsuna, xanxus, dino), tapi kupikir mereka kan sama2 boss, pasti dong kalo lagi rapat resmi gaya bicaranya ikutan resmi... masa abruk2an kayak biasa... apalagi ini kan keadaannya serius...

Daaan... kalo ngerasa aneh kenapa Dino di sini tenang banget sdgkan di chapter sebelumnya dia panik kayak apaan? Yah bayangin aja... baru bangun tidur... masih ah uh ah uh... nyawa belom nyambung... buta juga gak bisa liat apa2... ada bekas-pacar-yang-tiba-tiba-jadi-jahat ngomong di sebelah lo bilang dia udah balik... gimana kagak panik cobaaa? Nah kan sekarang dia udah bisa ngontrol diri, barulah dia bisa ketemu Tsuna sedemikian profesionalnya...

Kalo ada kritik/saran mohon review yaaaa~~ makasih udah bacaa ^w^


	9. INTERLUDE: The Story So Far XANXUS

INTERLUDE: The Story So Far ~XANXUS~

Xanxus berlalu di markas tua Cavallone. Mata merahnya berkilat tajam memandang keluar jendela, ke arah balkon yang bermandikan sinar mentari. Kuda lemah Cavallone tengah menyantap makan siang bersama Sawada Tsunayoshi. Dino terlihat senang menjamu adiknya, wajahnya tersenyum cerah seakan keributan pagi tadi tidak pernah terjadi. Xanxus mengernyitkan hidungnya.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Cecunguk kecil yang merusak nama Vongola.

Walau sang boss Varia tahu bahwa cerita yang dilantunkan anak itu bukanlah bohong, tapi ada perasaan kecil di hati Xanxus yang ingin menyalahkan seseorang tentang kejatuhan nama agung Vongola yang telah terjaga selama sepuluh generasi.

Dan sekarang, saat pelaku sebenarnya belum terungkap, rasa itu hanya bisa ditujukan Xanxus pada boss muda Vongola tersebut.

Ingatan Xanxus melayang ke wajah bangga ayah angkatnya saat melantik Sawada Tsunayoshi. Wajah bangga yang seharusnya hanya ditujukan pada dirinya, pikir hati kecil Xanxus. Namun Timoteo dengan lembut meyakinkan Xanxus bahwa Sawada Tsunayoshi dapat dengan baik memimpin Vongola dan meminta agar Xanxus juga ikut membantu Tsuna dalam memimpin Vongola.

Walau kesal Xanxus perkataan ayahnya benar, anak itu telah mengalahkan dirinya sendiri dalam pertarungan. Anak kecil berusia sepuluh tahun lebih muda darinya. Vongola yang diinginkan ayahnya hanya bisa direalisasikan oleh anak itu.

Setahun setelah pelantikan Sawada Tsunayoshi terjadi sebuah keributan di keluarga aliansi Vongola. Vongola _Decimo_ dan _guardian_nya menyerang keluarga terdekat mereka, dan diikuti oleh beberapa keluarga lain. Saat itu Xanxus tidak menghiraukannya, asalkan mereka tetap mendapat misi dan tetap dibayar Vongola Xanxus tidak peduli soal keluarga lemah mana yang mereka gusur

Di puncaknya berita hilangnya Dino Cavallone setelah bernegosiasi dengan Sawada sampai ke telinga Varia. Walau berusaha menutupinya, Squalo jelas terlihat gelisah dan khawatir. Semua orang tahu Squalo melihat Dino Cavallone sebagai teman lama yang cukup berharga. Xanxus mulai mencium hal-hal yang tidak beres. Tidak seperti Sawada untuk menyerang orang yang telah membantunya sedemikian rupa dari awal kariernya dalam dunia mafia.

Saat Vongola memulai serangan-serangan beruntun terhadap keluarga-keluarga aliansinya, mantan boss Vongola, Timoteo, saat itu berumur delapan puluh tahun, dan sedang terserang penyakit keras.

Xanxus tidak ada di sisinya saat Timoteo mendengar berita tentang awal kejatuhan keluarga Vongola generasi kesepuluh. Namun ia bisa membayangkan wajah ayahnya saat itu. Tidak akan jauh berbeda dengan wajah ayahnya saat Xanxus mencoba melakukan kudeta delapan belas tahun yang lalu.

Xanxus tidak ada di sisinya saat Sawada Tsunayoshi memerintahkan penyerangan ke rumah sakit dimana Timoteo dirawat hanya karena ada boss keluarga incarannya yang juga dirawat di rumah sakit itu. Saat Xanxus tiba, Timoteo terlihat kurus dan pucat, berkilat di matanya kesedihan dan rasa pengkhianatan. Namun lelaki tua itu tersenyum lega melihat anak angkatnya berlari mendekatinya dan berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. Senyum terakhir yang dilihat Xanxus sebelum ayahnya dijemput ajal. Penyakit dan kesedihan telah menggerogoti tubuhnya terlalu jauh.

Saat pemakaman sang mantan boss Vongola yang begitu dihormati dan dicintai, Vongola _Decimo _dan keluarganya hadir. Namun bukan wajah menyesal atau rasa sedih, yang dipancarkan mereka hanya senyum sombong dan bangga. Saat itu kemarahan Xanxus memuncak. Bekas luka bakar yang biasanya tersembunyi memancar di sekujur tubuhnya.

Varia melakukan kudeta mereka yang kedua. Xanxus memimpin sendiri penyerangan terhadap salah satu markas Vongola. Di kericuhan itu mereka menemukan sel dimana Dino Cavallone disekap.

Menemukan bossnya dirantai di dinding dalam keadaan sangat rapuh, telah dilukai dan disiksa secara fisik maupun mental, kemarahan keluarga Cavallone terbakar. Mereka mengajukan diri untuk memberikan pertolongan kepada rencana Varia untuk menyerang markas utama Vongola.

Mereka mengenal baik sistem keamanan Vongola luar dalam, namun misi ini tidak semudah yang mereka kira. Para tentaraVongola dengan gencar membalas serangan mereka. Saat hari menjelang malam Xanxus mendapati dirinya menembak salah seorang tentara Vongola tepat di kepala dengan sisa _flame_nya yang makin menipis.

Telinganya berdengung karena kericuhan yang semakin menjadi, mayat-mayat mulai bergelimpangan di mana-mana, baik milik tentara Vongola, Cavallone, maupun Varia. Xanxus berusaha memfokuskan matanya untuk mencari anak-anak buahnya di tengah-tengah orang-orang yang sedang bertarung.

Ia dapat melihat seekor pari listrik berterbangan di atas kepala cecunguk Vongola.

Semburat sinar berwarna kuning dan pekikan seekor merak dari belakangnya.

Sekilat berwarna perak yang diikuti teriakan kesakitan musuh saat ditebas.

Kilatan cahaya pantulan dari pisau-pisau yang berterbangan.

Sekilas kabut berwarna ungu yang menyelimuti para prajurit Vongola.

Sambil menembak kepala tiga orang sekaligus Xanxus menghela napas. Paling tidak para anggota Varia masih berada di sisinya.

Mereka menuju ruangan paling atas, ruang kantor boss Vongola. Xanxus mengingat masa kecilnya saat bermain-main di ruangan itu, di bawah kaki meja kerja ayahnya. Berkhayal bahwa di bawah meja adalah markas rahasianya. Timoteo dulu akan memberikan kertas-kertas bekas yang akan dibuat Xanxus menjadi pesawat atau kapal-kapalan. Xanxus mengingat pernah tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama ayahnya sambil menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dia juga ingat pernah hampir membunuh ayah angkatnya di ruangan yang sama saat mengetahui bahwa ia bukanlah anak kandung Timoteo.

Sesampainya di ruangan sang boss Vongola, mereka disambut oleh kehadiran Sawada Tsunayoshi ditemani oleh enam orang _guardian_nya, terkecuali sang _guardian of the sun_ yang telah lama menghilang tanpa kabar. Tiba-tiba sebuah pekikan terdengar dari sisi Varia.

Mata Xanxus beralih ke _illusionist _berambut hijau miliknya yang tengah membelalakan matanya. Peluh bercucuran di wajah Fran yang biasanya tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun. Dengan tiba-tiba anggota paling muda Varia itu tumbang dari tempatnya berdiri dan dengan sigap ditangkap oleh Bel. Dua _guardian of the mist _Vongola hanya tersenyum angkuh melihat jatuhnya anak muda itu.

Belakangan Xanxus diberi tahu bahwa Rokudo Mukuro sengaja memingsankan Fran agar para anggota Varia tidak dapat melarikan diri dengan mudah.

Dengan stamina yang tipis dan lelah setelah menghadapi batalion demi batalion tentara Vongola, para anggota Varia satu persatu jatuh di tangan _guardian_ Vongola _Decimo_. Saat yang tersisa hanya Xanxus dan Squalo, sebuah ledakan menimpa atap kantor sang boss Vongola.

Langit-langit ruangan itu runtuh dan terdengar suara gemuruh sebuah helikopter. Di tubuh helikopter itu terpampang gagah sebuah simbol kuda jantan. Pintu helikopter itu terbuka dan sebuah tangga tali dilemparkan.

Xanxus tidak mendengar suara lantang Squalo yang menyuruhnya menaiki tangga tali itu, mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak akan bisa memenangkan pertarungan pada hari itu. Mata Xanxus terus menatap wajah angkuh Sawada Tsunayoshi. Orang yang secara tidak langsung membunuh ayah angkatnya. Orang yang mengotori nama Vongola.

Saat ia menyadari Lussuria dan Levi sudah diangkat ke atas helikopter dan kini Squalo tengah memapah Belphegor untuk menaiki tangga, Xanxus mendecakan lidahnya dan mengangkat _illusionist_ muda yang masih tidak sadarkan diri ke pundaknya. Ia memanjat tangga tali itu dan helikopter itu mulai melambung ke udara.

Masih bergantung di tangga tali dengan anak buahnya di gendongannya, Xanxus kembali melihat markas Vongola yang setengah hancur. Sawada Tsunayoshi sedang memberikan perintah kepada _guardian_nya untuk membereskan markas; seakan kejadian tadi tidak terjadi.

Sang boss Varia merasakan kepala Fran bergerak, mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman di pundaknya. Topi kodok konyolnya yang diberikan Bel telah hilang entah kemana, kini rambut hijaunya berterbangan ditiup angin. Xanxus merasa sesuatu membasahi kemejanya. Ia menyadari Fran menangis dalam tidur sambil mendesahkan panggilannya pada guru yang telah mengkhianatinya.

Xanxus melengkungkan bibirnya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Vongola terus dinodai oleh ulah bocah-bocah itu. Ia _tidak _akan membiarkan bawahannya disakiti dan dipermalukan seperti ini.

Saat Xanxus dan Fran ditarik ke atas helikopter mereka disambut seorang wajah familiar yang berkacamata. Romario datang menyelamatkan mereka atas suruhan Dino yang kini sedang memulihkan diri dan bersembunyi di markas milik generasi pertama Cavallone. Beberapa _illusionist _milik Cavallone berkerja sama untuk menyamarkan helikopter itu agar tidak terdeteksi Vongola.

Sesampainya di markas Cavallone, para anggota Varia tertidur selama dua hari penuh.

Dua hari kemudian Dino Cavallone sendiri mendatangi kamar tempat mereka dirawat. Xanxus menyadari rambut pirang lelaki itu dipotong jauh lebih pendek dari biasanya, mata cokelatnya tidak terfokus, dan ia didorong oleh Romario dengan sebuah kursi roda. Suara lantang tangan kanannya menggelegar, memecahkan keheningan ruang rawat itu, efektif membangunkan Levi dan Bel yang masih tertidur.

Setelah berterimakasih atas penyelamatan dirinya dari sekapan Vongola, Dino dengan wajah sedih menceritakan bahwa markas Varia telah diporak porandakan dan sebagian besar bawahan mereka dieksekusi atas perintah langsung dari Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Ia juga menceritakan bahwa keluarganya sendiri juga tidak lolos dari hukuman keluarga mafia terkuat itu. Walau kesal, Xanxus hanya bisa menerima kekalahan ini.

Kepalanya pusing dan untuk pertama kali Xanxus mengakui ia merasa... Bingung. Xanxus sendiri yang menyerukan bahwa Vongola akan bersatu saat menghalau mush dari luar yang membahayakan keberadaan Vongola. Namun apa yang harus dilakukan pada saat musuh berasal dari dalam keluarga sendiri? Terlebih saat musuh itu adalah orang-orang tertinggi di Vongola. Namun melihat anak buahnya mulai bisa berbicara dan bertengkar riuh seperti biasanya di ruang rawat itu, Xanxus menyimpulkan hal ini sudah cukup untuk saat itu. Rencana memperbaiki Vongola dapat mereka lanjutkan nanti saat mereka kembali pulih.

Hari-hari berlalu cukup cepat sejak mereka terpaksa harus tinggal bersama Cavallone di markas tua itu. Walau tua, setelah pembersihan besar-besaran yang dipimpin Lussuria, markas itu cukup nyaman ditempati. Dan cukup besar untuk menampung Dino, para anggota Varia, dan beberapa puluh bawahan Cavallone maupun Varia untuk tinggal tanpa berdesakan.

Levi dibawah perintah Xanxus mulai mengumpulkan informasi-informasi dari luar, dibantu oleh Romario dan Irie Shouichi yang secara rahasia membelot dari Vongola. Berita-berita yang tidak enak terus terdengar ke telinga mereka tentang perlakuan generasi kesepuluh Vongola.

Kondisi fisik dan mental Dino juga semakin menurun seiring bertambahnya berita buruk tentang Vongola, terlebih berita mengenai _guardian of the cloud _mereka. Hingga akhirnya disepakati bahwa sang boss Cavallone tidak boleh diganggu oleh urusan-urusan Vongola sampai ia benar-benar pulih; setelah sebuah serangan panik yang hampir merampas nyawanya

Lima bulan kemudian, Irie Shouichi menghubungi mereka dengan sebuah berita. Berita bahwa para cecunguk Vongola menghentikan semua penyerangan mereka dan datang kepadanya meminta penjelasan.

Sawada Tsunayoshi mendatangi markas mereka tidak lama kemudian. Saat pemuda berambut cokelat itu menghadapinya di kantornya, ingin rasanya Xanxus menembaknya tepat di kepala. Namun kehadiran Dino di ruang sebelah kantornya menahannya untuk menghabisi Tsuna saat itu juga.

Sudah cukup jam tidurnya berkurang karena jerit tangis Dino malam-malam saat terkena serangan panik yang melandanya sejak dilepas dari sel tahanan Vongola. Terlebih sang tangan kanan yang terbaring di tempat tidurnya akan melesat menuju kamar Cavallone bahkan sebelum isakan pertama selesai.

Xanxus menghela napas. Ia dan Squalo bahkan tidak menikah, namun keadaan mereka sekarang seakan mereka mempunyai seorang _bayi. _Seorang bayi lemah yang tidur di sebelah kamar mereka dan harus dijaga dan diperhatikan sampai tengah malam. Sang boss Varia menepok jidatnya pelan.

Kembali ke pikirannya tadi, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Anak itu tengah beranjak dari kursinya dan berlutut di hadapan Dino.

Tiba-tiba di sisinya muncul seorang lelaki berambut panjang. Mata peraknya memperhatikan kedua orang di luar jendela dengan tajam dan hati-hati.

"Khawatir akan seekor anak kuda yang lemah?" Xanxus mendelik.

Squalo meliriknya dan mengangkat satu alis, "Cemburu?"

"Tidak juga" Pandangan keduanya kembali beralih keluar jendela.

"Kurasa sampah itu tidak akan sebodoh itu mencoba melakukan sesuatu di siang bolong begini kan? Eh Boss?" tanya Squalo

Xanxus membelakangi jendela dan menyalakan rokoknya, "Mana kutahu. Ruangan tempat sampah-sampah lainnya dijaga kan?"

Squalo mengangguk, "Ya... Bel, dan Fran ada di ruangan sebelah. Kalau mereka berperilaku aneh anak-anak itu akan tahu." mata Squalo terus tertuju pada dua orang di luar jendela.

Xanxus menarik lengan tangan kanannya menjauhi jendela, "Aku lapar sampah! Siapkan makan siangku!"

Alis Squalo berkedut kesal, "VOIIII! Tadi kutanya mau makan atau enggak kamu bilang enggak Boss brengsek! Sekarang sepuluh menit kemudian kamu bilang kamu lapar-mmmpphhh" Teriakan Squalo yang bergema di seantaro markas Cavallone terhenti saat sebuah buku tebal mengenai mukanya.

Xanxus mendelik tajam, "Jangan berisik. Aku laparnya sekarang" tangannya meraih sebuah jam antik di meja, bersiap untuk melemparnya juga.

Squalo terlihat gugup, "Bo-Boss jangan Boss... Kata Haneuma jam itu harganya sejuta... Uang kas Varia sudah tipi-.." Xanxus mengangkat jam itu, "Iya! Iya! Aku bilang Lussuria kamu mau makan! Jangan rusak apa-apa lagi!" Squalo berlari keluar kantor, menuju dapur.

Xanxus tersenyum tipis, menaruh kembali jam meja itu. Ia bersender di kursinya dan menaikan kakinya. Saat Xanxus menutup mata ia bisa mendengar bentakan Squalo, dan pekikan manja Lussuria dari dapur, tawa khas Belphegor, seruan sepatu boot Levi yang berderap di lantai marmer, dan suara datar Fran. Untuk sementara waktu, Xanxus cukup puas.

A/N okeeee hehehehe setelah setengah tahun ilang saya akhirnya nongol lagi hehehhee... Maaf lama, saya mahasiswi tahun ketiga yang menghadapi tugas akhir. Jangan salahkan saya...

Chapter ini enggak melanjutkan _main storyline_ nya dan segi _romance_ nya minim sekali, tapi malah nyeritain kejadian yang terjadi selama setahun ini dari sudut pandangnya Xanxus. Yang btw 10 (di sini anyway) hari yang lalu ultah ;) OOC? Jangan tanya saya, KHR punya Amano Akira.. *buang muka*

Sebenernya tadinya gak ada rencana bikin ini dari povnya Xanxus, tadinya emang terpikir mau bikin chapter _interlude _tapi tadinya mau bikin dari dalam sudut pandang Fran, karena beberapa bulan ini saya lagi tergila-gila sama pairing BelxFran.

Tapi setelah saya baca sebuah fanfic super keren berjudul _Monster_ bikinan SlamShady, (silahkan dibaca, ada di favorit saya, fanfic ini keren sekali) saya berpikir ingin bikin dari sudut pandang oom Xanxus. Mungkin next time saya bikin dari POVnya Fran :3

Semoga suka yaa semuanya. Ciao! ^^


	10. Chapter 8

"Ah... Ada burung kecil di luar..."

Belphegor menolehkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya. Matanya menatap ke juniornya. Fran sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur sambil memandang keluar jendela, topi kodoknya tergeletak di sampingnya.

Malam itu bulan tersembunyi di balik awan kelabu. Kabut yang berasal dari danau di sebelah markas mereka naik melambung ke udara karena suhu yang kian mendingin. Menutupi semua kemungkinan akan adanya burung kecil berkeliaran seperti kata Fran.

"Jangan ngaco Kodok... Ngapain ada burung tengah malam begini?" Bel kembali membaca bukunya.

Fran berbalik menatap Belphegor. Sejenak, pemuda itu terdiam, tanpa mengedip barang sekalipun, "Aku enggak ngaco. Benar-benar ada burung kok di luar..."

"Kalau memang ada, burung apaan?" Desah Bel.

Mata hijau Fran berkilat, memberikan kesan jenaka di wajahnya,

"_Skylark_"

Bel menutup bukunya dan naik ke tempat tidur. Ia melongokan kepalanya keluar jendela, untuk melihat 'burung kecil' yang dibicarakan. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi seringai khasnya.

"Ah... Kalau begitu Pangeran rasa akan ada seekor kuda yang akan disinggahi seekor burung kecil di istalnya. Benar-benar dongeng fabel yang manis... Ushishishi.."

"Selera dongengmu aneh, Senpai..." gumam Fran sambil bertompang dagu di ambang jendela.

Sebuah buku setebal delapan ratus halaman sukses mendarat di kepala Fran.

* * *

><p>Kyoya Hibari berdiri di depan pintu kamar kekasihnya. Pria itu menghela napas dan menyentuh ganggang pintu di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba, Hibari menyadari sesuatu. Dilepasnya tangannya dari ganggang pintu, dan Hibari melihat sesuatu yang tidak biasanya terjadi. Tangannya basah akan keringat.<p>

Hibari termenung sejenak. Apa yang sedang terjadi? Apalagi yang ditakutkannya? Bukankah inilah kemauan Hibari? Untuk Dino berbicara dengannya sebagai dirinya sendiri? Tapi, mengapa terasa begitu berat bagi Hibari untuk membuka pintu ini? Sesuatu yg berat dan panas seakan muncul di dadanya, dan terus turun ke bagian bawah perutnya, menahan gerakan tangannya untuk sekedar membuka pintu kayu di hadapannya.

Ini merupakan perasaan yang asing bagi Hibari Kyoya. Tidak biasanya ia merasa khawatir akan sesuatu seperti ini. Hibari Kyoya tidak patut berlaku pengecut seperti itu. Dia bukan seorang _herbivore_.

Maka, Hibari Kyoya menelan ludah dan mengepalkan tangannya. Ditempatkanya tangan itu di pintu dan diketuknya pelan.

"Masuklah." Terdengar suara Dino dari dalam kamar itu.

Dengan satu hentakan napas, Hibari pada akhirnya membuka pintu di hadapannya.

Dino Cavallone seperti biasa sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya. Namun, tidak seperti saat kunjungan malamnya beberapa hari yang lalu, Dino sama sekali tidak menyambutnya dengan senyum ramah. Malahan, Hibari sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan sang boss Cavallone tersebut. Dino tidak terlihat marah atau takut, namun dia juga tidak tersenyum.

Biasanya, Dino benar-benar seperti sebuah buku yang terbuka, Hibari dapat dengan mudah menebak semua emosi yang dirasakan pria itu. Namun malam ini Hibari benar-benar tidak bisa memperkirakan isi hati Dino, mungkin, tidak berani, merupakan kata yang lebih tepat.

Maka, Hibari hanya terdiam di ambang pintu, ia tidak tahu apa dirinya harus langsung berjalan mendekati Dino, atau menyapa terlebih dahulu, atau mungkin ia harus langsung memulai pertemuan ini dengan berlutut minta maaf. Untuk pertama kalinya, Hibari merasa kebingungan untuk berhadapan dengan Dino Cavallone; kekasih yang telah dikencaninya selama sepuluh tahun.

Namun rentetan pikiran dalam kepala Hibari buyar saat Dino berbalik memandangnya dan menyunggingkan senyum kecil,

"Mendekatlah Kyoya..." bisik Dino pelan, suaranya terdengar agak enggan, namun Hibari dapat mendengar nada hangat yang spesifik hanya dilantunkan Dino pada saat berbicara dengannya. Hal itu agak membangun kepercayaan diri Hibari walau hanya sesaat.

Maka, Hibari mulai melangkahkan kakinya, selangkah demi selangkah, sampai akhirnya ia tiba di sisi tempat tidur Dino. Merasakan keberadaan Hibari di sisinya, Dino kembali tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Hibari untuk duduk di bangku yang selalu didudukinya dengan lambaian pelan tangannya.

Dengan sesopan mungkin, Hibari menarik kursi itu mendekat ke sisi Dino dan duduk. Ia menghela napas dan membuka mulutnya, namun kata-kata yang ingin dikatakannya enggan untuk keluar.

"Kenapa kamu masih tidak berbicara juga Kyoya? Mmm? Jangan-jangan kau masih mau melanjutkan sandiwara kecilmu itu kemarin?" Tanya Dino dengan nada sedikit meledek.

Pria berambut pirang itu meraba-raba ke meja tempat tidurnya dan meraih sebuah poci teh a la Jepang. Hibari mengenali poci antik itu, itu adalah poci yang selalu digunakannya saat berkunjung ke rumah Cavallone, dan dari benda itu tersebar harum teh hijau kental yang sangat familiar. Hibari yakin itu adalah jenis teh Jepang kesukaannya. Tentu saja. Tentu saja Dino ingat...

Walau sedikit canggung, Dino, dengan caranya sediri, berusaha agar Hibari merasa lebih nyaman dalam pertemuan mereka malam itu. Sama seperti biasanya, Dino selalu lebih mementingkan Hibari daripada kepentingan dirinya sendiri, walau dalam kondisi apapun.

"Kamu mau?" tanya Dino, sambil menuangkan dua cangkir penuh teh panas yang mengepul. Saat Dino meraih salah satu cangkir bergaya Jepang tersebut, secara otomatis, Hibari meraihnya lebih dahulu dan mendekatkan cangkir itu ke tangan Dino. Hibari sama sekali tidak ingin mengambil resiko tangan Dino terbakar panas percikan teh hijau itu. Namun, pada saat tangan mereka berdua bersentuhan sejenak, Dino secepat kilat menarik kembali tangannya, seakan baru saja menyentuh api.

Dalam sekejap saja Hibari bisa melihat suasana hati Dino yang sedari tadi disembunyikan dengan rapi. Tubuh Dino menegang, dan terlihat jelas dengan caranya menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya, ketakutan yang melandanya tadi pagi telah kembali lagi. Namun dalam beberapa saat Dino dengan apik kembali mengendalikan bahasa tubuhnya dan menyunggingkan senyum,

"Ma-Maaf Kyoya... Kelihatannya akan lebih baik apabila kau tidak menyentuhku dulu..."

"Aku mengerti... Haneuma..."

Kelihatannya suara Hibari juga memberikan reaksi yang serupa dengan sentuhannya terhadap Dino. Namun, Dino terus mempertahankan senyum di bibirnya.

Maka, Hibari menelan ludah dan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Keadaanmu terlihat kurang baik malam ini. Apa lebih baik aku pergi?"

Dino menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jangan... Aku ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya..."

Hibari mengernyitkan dahi, "Masalah?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas... Kyoya?" Dino mengelus sedih kedua kakinya yang cacat dengan sedih.

"Haneuma... Dengarkan aku... Hal yang terjadi padamu–"

"–bukan salahku... Apakah itu yang ingin kau katakan Kyoya?" sela Dino.

"Bukan..." Hibari menundukan kepalanya, "Soal dikontrol atau tidak... Itu berarti masih ada celah dalam pertahananku... Maka itu... Kondisimu saat ini... Adalah tanggung jawabku..." sambung Hibari.

Dino mengernyitkan dahi, "Itulah yang ingin kubicarakan Kyoya... Tentang hubungan kita... Sudah tidak ada yang bisa diperbaiki... Kau tidak perlu merasa bertanggung jawab... Dan lebih baik kamu tidak mengunjungiku la–"

"_Aku akan terus berada di sini!"_ seru Hibari dengan cepat, memotong pembicaraan Dino.

"Kyoya tunggu dulu–"

"_Kau tidak akan kubiarkan terluka lagi." _

"Kumohon Kyoya dengarkan a–"

"_Aku bersumpah... Karena itu aku tidak mau mendengar apa-apa lagi."_

"Kyoya henti–"

"_Pasti masih ada yang bisa diperbaiki"_

"Tidak Kyoya.. Tunggu du–"

"_Karena... Aku..."_

"Jangan Kyoya... Jangan katakan itu sekarang!" Mata Dino membelalak, mengantisipasi kata-kata yang akan dilontarkan Hibari selanjutnya. Ia tahu betul nada itu.

"_Aku..."_

"Berhenti Kyoya! Kumohon!" Dino menutup matanya dan menaruh kedua tangannya menutupi telinganya. Ia tidak ingin mendengar hal itu dari mulut Kyoya. Dahulu kata-kata yang langka itu memang membuatnya lebih bahagia dari apapun, namun kini...

"_Aku mencintaimu Haneuma..."_

Kata-kata itu hanya membawa ingatan buruk kembali ke kepala Dino. Dalam sekejap, Dino tidak berada di kamarnya yang hangat dan aman di markas tua Cavallone. Ia kini berada di ruang bawah tanah markas Vongola, di hadapan penyiksanya yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Hibari Kyoya.

* * *

><p><em>Hibari berlutut di depan Don Cavallone yang tengah terduduk di lantai dengan kedua lengan terborgol kuat di dinding. Darah segar mengalir dari pelipis Dino, sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh sekian banyaknya luka dan memar yang begitu menghancurkan sang don Cavallone, sehingga satu-satunya tanda bahwa pria itu masih hidup hanyalah desahan napas pelan. <em>

_Sambil tersenyum, sang awan menjambak bagian depan rambut Dino, memaksanya untuk mendongak ke atas, tepat di depan wajah Hibari. Ia mengamati luka yang baru saja ditorehkannya pada kepala Dino dengan puas,_

"_Kau tahu Haneuma sayang? Warna merah sangat cocok denganmu." Bisik Hibari sembari menjilat nikmat darah yang mengalir di pipi Dino._

_Dino hanya bisa merintih pelan dan menutup matanya erat-erat, menanti siksaan ini berakhir._

"_Ah bukan hanya warna merah. Kurasa ungu atau_ _hitam juga terlihat bagus..." _

_Hibari mulai meraba dari dada telanjang Dino terus ke pinggang Dino, menyentuh segala macam memar dan luka yang begitu banyak dibercakkannya kepada tubuh itu. Bagaikan seorang seniman kepada kanvas putihnya. Tangannya berhenti sejenak pada puting Dino, memainkan benda itu diantara jemarinya sesaat, sebelum menekankan kuku tajamnya hingga darah mulai muncul dari bekas kuku yang berbentuk bulan sabit. _

_Sang don Cavallone menahan napas sambil menggigit bibir menahan sakit. Di lain pihak, Hibari hanya tertawa dengan cara yang sangat seduktif._

_Masih sambil tersenyum dingin, Hibari mendekatkan wajahnya ke pangkal leher Dino, tepat di mana leher dan pundak bertemu, dan menghujamkan sebaris gigi tajam di kulit Dino. Hibari menahan gigitannya sejenak sampai Dino dapat merasakan kulitnya robek dan darah segar mulai merembes masuk ke mulut Hibari._

_Hibari menjilat bibirnya dan berkata lagi, "Memang merah yang paling terlihat bagus, kurasa." Hibari mengangguk puas._

_Sang _guardian of the cloud _Vongola beranjak dan memegang kedua pipi Dino dengan lembut, mendekatkan wajahnya sendiri ke wajah Dino, "Kau tahu kenapa aku melakukan semua ini padamu?" Tanya Hibari sambil mengecup bibir Dino. Pria itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil merintih pelan._

"_Karena Haneuma..." Hibari kembali mencium Dino, "Aku mencintaimu..."_

* * *

><p>Sesaat kata cinta itu meluncur dari lidah Hibari, napas Dino Cavallone terputus-putus. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tengkuknya, mata cokelatnya yang tak terfokus membelalak, memandangi Hibari dengan pandangan ketakutan, air mata mengucur di kedua belah pipinya.<p>

"Hanuema? Haneuma! Kamu kenapa?" Insting Hibari memaksa dirinya untuk merangkul pundak Dino. Namun, Dino malah bereaksi jauh lebih hebat, mengguncangkan kedua pundaknya dan menepis lengan Hibari,

"Hentikan! Jangan katakan hal seperti itu... Jangan sentuh aku..." isak Dino sambil tersedak pelan.

"Haneuma..." bisik Hibari lemas.

"Kamu tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi setahun ini Kyoya... Hik..." Dino menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, "Aku tidak... tidak ingin sama sekali menyalahkanmu... tapi... tapi..." Pria berambut pirang itu menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Kau tidak usah berkata apa-apa lagi..."

"Sepuluh bulan Kyoya... Sepuluh bulan aku berada di ruang bawah tanah itu... Tanpa cahaya sinar matahari... Makanan dan air hanya datang dua hari sekali... Kadang-kadang aku bahkan sudah tidak tahu waktu lagi... Mungkin saja malah lebih jarang lagi..." Dino mulai memeluk dirinya sendiri, kuku-kukunya terbenam di dalam bahan lembut lengan piyamanya.

"Dan kau selalu datang... Kau datang... Bahkan lebih sering dari pada aku menerima makanan... Kau.. Kau..." Suara Dino bergetar hebat sehingga sulit untuknya untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Hibari hanya duduk sambil memejamkan mata erat-erat. Inilah yang harus ditanggungnya, ia akan mendengarkan Dino hingga selesai. Tanpa peduli seberapa sakit hatinya mendengar itu.

"Aku masih bisa merasakannya semua Kyoya... Semua pukulan, tendangan, dan serangan tonfamu... Aku masih ingat suara rusaknya tulang belakangku yang membuatku tidak bisa lagi berjalan..." Dino berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas sebelum memulai lagi,

"Paling parah apabila saat nafsumu terangsang... Saat itu terjadi... Bahkan untuk duduk saja terlalu menyakitkan bagiku..." Dino tertawa kecil yang tak bermakna, "Tentu saja... Kau selalu terangsang saat kita hanya sekedar berlatih. Tentu saja nafsu birahimu tidak terkendali saat kau sedang menyiksaku... Saat darah membasahi kedua tanganmu... Saat kau melihat aku bermandikan darahku dan cairan manimu... Tentu saja Kyoya..." Dino kembali menutupi wajahnya.

"Apakah seks dengan seorang pria yang sudah hampir menjadi mayat sangat memuaskan Kyoya? Kelihatannya begitu bagimu..."

Sang Vongola _guardian_ hanya terdiam di kursinya. Sebenarnya ia merasa begitu mual, ingin rasanya ia muntah di tempat itu.

"Dan... Kau tahu...? Apa yang terakhir kulihat dengan mata ini Kyoya? Sosokmu. Sosokmu dengan kedua tonfamu. Pukulanmu pada kepalaku begitu keras dan merusak syaraf optikku... Kau sedang tertawa saat itu..." Dino terisak sambil meraba pelupuk matanya

"Aku tahu... Aku tahu itu bukan dirimu yang sebenarnya... Aku ingin percaya padamu... Aku ingin percaya suatu saat kau yang asli akan kembali... Aku terus mengatakan hal itu di kepalaku... Berulang-ulang... Terus... Terus... Tapi.. Tapi... Ada kalanya di mana aku hanya ingin mati... Aku hanya ingin menghabisi semua penderitaan itu..." Dino mengangkat kedua tangannya yang bergetar hebat ke kepalanya dan mulai menjambaki rambut pirangnya.

"Haneuma...?"

"Tapi... Kau terus mengatakan kata-kata itu... Kau terus mengatakan kau mencintaiku... Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi... Tapi dalam waktu yang sama aku tidak bisa berhenti mengharapkannya... Mendengar bahwa kau mencintaiku..."

"Saat Squalo membawaku keluar dari neraka itu... Kupikir aku akan bisa bebas... Namun bayanganmu terus menghantuiku apapun yang kulakukan..."

"Dan sekarang... Kau berada di hadapanku... Mengatakan hal yang sama... Apa yang menurutmu harus kulakukan Kyoya?! Apa yang harus kupercaya...? Aku takut... Kau akan dikuasai orang itu lagi..."

Hibari memandang sosok kekasihnya yang dahulu begitu gagah, telah terjatuh dan menjadi begitu rapuh. Hibari tidak dapat menahan perasaanya lagi. Diraihnya pundak Dino dan dirangkulnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Dino memberontak, tentu saja. Namun Hibari telah menguatkan hatinya untuk terus memeluk Dino, ia memaksa agar kepala Dino terbenam di bahunya, membiarkan pria itu menghirup aroma lehernya. Lalu dengan sabar, Hibari terus mengelus lembut rambut pirang kekasihnya, menunggunya agar ia bisa menenangkan diri di dalam kedua lengannya.

Saat Dino mulai merasa sedikit tenang, Hibari berbisik lembut,

"Percayalah apa yang mau kau percayai Haneuma... Yang kulakukan semuanya memang nyata...Namun... Aku bersumpah orang itu tidak akan dapat menyentuhmu lagi... Apapun yang terjadi..."

"Aku benar-benar tidak mau melepasmu Haneuma... Maafkan aku..."

Dino tersentak dalam pelukan Hibari, namun Hibari terus mengelus rambutnya, mencoba membuat Dino merasa aman dengan sentuhannya.

"Maaf... Walaupun kau memilih untuk tidak mempercayaiku... Aku akan terus di sisimu... Aku akan terus berada di sampingmu dari tempat yang kau tidak akan sadari..."

Hibari mendengar Dino menelan ludahnya, "Tidakkah kau mengerti situasimu sekarang Kyoya? Keberadaanku hanyalah beban bagimu... Kalian sedang bersiap-siap untuk perang... Demi Tuhan..."

"Kau yang dulu mengatakannya sendiri Haneuma..."

"Apa...?"

"Orang yang berharga hanya akan membuatmu semakin kuat... Tidak pernah menjadi beban..."

Saat itu, Hibari dapat merasa kemejanya mulai basah akan air mata. Jemari Dino yang gemetar perlahan mencengkram lengan kemejanya seiring suara isak tangis mulai terdengar.

Hibari mengusap rambut Dino yang menutupi keningnya dan meninggalkan sebuah kecupan manis di sana,

"_Ti amo, Dino..."_

TBC

A/N Okeh, sudah TBC lagi hehehe.

Sekedar info, saya sekarang udah resmi pindah status sosial dari 'mahasiswa' ke 'pengangguran'... orz

Akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu, konfrontasi D18 muncul juga ;) gimana menurut kalian? Saya coba mulai masukin pengalaman Dino selama disiksa Hibari... Saya bingung sekarang, apa dengan adanya scene itu, dan kata-kata Dino di bawahnya fic ini harus jadi rated M? Bisa kasih nasihat? Untuk jaga-jaga sekarang saya ganti M dulu, tapi kalo banyak yang merasa gak usah, nanti diganti T lagi, hehehe

Btw, ada yang bilang di review chapter lalu yang tentang povnya Xanxus, kalo itu kurang seru, karena D18 sama 6927 gak muncul, yah kan gak ada salahnya nyoba sudut pandang orang lain kan? Saya kala itu jujur lagi bosen bgt sama D18, jadinya mainan sama oom Xanxus dulu deh ;) Satu dua chapter gak ada pairing bukan berarti fic ini udah bukan fic D18 kan? Jadi sabar aja ya, dan nikmatin ficnya :) dan makasih udah nyemangatin, TA saya selesai dengan lancar!


End file.
